The Pursuit to Slow Realisation
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. Remus a toujours eu mauvais goût en matière de mecs et il se surpasse quand il commence à trouver Sirius Black attirant. Sirius est pompeux, bruyant, joue d'horribles tours et flirte à tout va. Mais, pire, c'est son meilleur ami. UA moldu, slash SBRL
1. L'amour sur les genoux du Père Noël

Encore une traduction, oui, et encore une fois de Children of the Shadows ! Cette fois-ci, je change de registre pour aller dans un ton plus léger (quoique, par moments...), mais c'est une fic qui vaut tout autant la peine qu'_Exister_.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Children of the Shadows. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Chapitre Un : L'amour sur les genoux du Père Noël

« Oh non, il est encore là. » gémit Lily tandis qu'elle pénètre dans la tente à la recherche d'une cachette. Sa hanche osseuse cogne directement l'entrejambe de Remus, le faisant se plier avec une exclamation douloureuse. « J'y crois pas. » continue-t-elle, jetant à peine un regard curieux vers la main qui protège les précieux bijoux de famille – et essaie d'endormir la douleur ; le seul signe qu'elle prête un tant soit peu attention à la souffrance de Remus. « Chaque année, ces deux-là ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa ne les bannit pas tout simplement du centre commercial. »

« Mais de qui tu parles, bon Dieu ? » rétorque Remus, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil hors de la tente. Le centre commercial est bondé à ce moment-ci de l'année et plus encore dans le coin où ils se trouvent. Sa douleur à l'entrejambe, ajoutée à sa migraine – résultat de cris et pleurs d'enfants toute la journée pour toute la durée des vacances – font qu'il n'est pas dans la meilleur des formes. Remus peut déjà sentir son amour pour les enfants fondre comme neige au soleil.

« De lui ! » pointe Lily à l'extérieur de façon plus que vague (une part sexiste de Remus fait remarquer que les femmes ne sont pas très douées pour cibler les choses et qu'elles n'ont en plus pas le sens de l'orientation, mais il est assez sage pour taire ce fait). Pourtant, à la minute où Remus jette un coup d'œil au-dehors, il sait de qui elle parle. Il est difficile à rater. Il y a, après tout, un homme adulte sur les genoux du Père Noël.

« Il y a un homme adulte assis sur les genoux du Père Noël. » fait remarquer Remus de façon plus qu'évidente. Il tait le fait que ce soit un adulte vraiment canon ; parce que Lily le réprimande toujours pour son mauvais goût en matière de mecs. Bon, celui-là n'est pas tant un homme qu'il ne doit avoir que dix-huit ans. Mais il est définitivement beau : des cheveux raides coupés juste pour qu'ils retombent dans ses yeux ; des yeux couleur argent entourés de cils impossiblement noirs et un sourire assez diabolique pour faire chavirer n'importe qui. Remus n'a jamais songé dans sa courte vie de dix-sept années qu'il voudrait un jour désespérément être le Père Noël. Il se demande ce que dirait sa mère sur ce nouveau choix de carrière.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu lorgnes ce type bizarre sur les genoux du Père Noël. » s'écrie Lily, indignée. « Remus, tes goûts sont tout simplement... »

« Épouvantables. » finit Remus en roulant des yeux. « Oui, tu me l'as déjà fait remarquer plusieurs fois. Je le trouve mignon. » Il ne prend pas la peine de regarder la tête que Lily doit tirer. Il la connaît depuis qu'il est né et il ne devine que trop bien l'expression de pure désapprobation qu'elle affiche présent. Elle est trop semblable à celle de sa mère pour que ce soit naturel. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle est la première et seule fille qui l'ait jamais attiré. Il y a après tout une loi perverse quelque part qui dit que les garçons recherchent toujours une part de leur mère dans les femmes avec qui ils sont en couple. « Et je pense qu'on est mal placés pour parler. C'est _nous_ qui portons des costumes d'elfes. »

« Tu ressembles plus à un loup-garou qu'à un elfe. » le taquine Lily. « Ces oreilles ne te vont vraiment pas. J'arrive pas à croire que papa t'ait laissé être un aide du Père Noël, tu fais plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze ! » Lily elle-même est petite, elle fait à peine un mètre cinquante-huit et on dirait souvent qu'elle pourrait être mangée vivante par Remus. Mais son tempérament explosif compense plus que largement cet handicap vertical.

Remus affiche un sourire mutin – Lily lui a déjà dit que ce sourire ne collait pas du tout avec son visage de garçon doux et banal. Remus déteste son visage ; ses traits juvéniles sont la raison pour laquelle il boit seul au bar chaque week-end. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle des vieux types bizarres le pelotent toujours dans le métro ou lui offrent des bonbons. Sa taille conséquente ne fait rien pour aider. « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Combien de personnes de petite taille peux-tu trouver dans cette ville de merde, à la dernière minute, qui est plus est ? » Remus passe la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à nouveau et se fige sur place quand une paire d'yeux gris lui rend son regard.

Le Père Noël ajuste sa position, ayant à l'évidence mal aux jambes. Remus imagine qu'il doit être bien soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de l'homme sur ses genoux. Remus aurait volontiers proposé de prendre sa place.

« Bonjour. » le salue l'homme, apparu si soudainement devant Remus que celui-ci laisse échapper un cri très peu viril et tombe en arrière. Il atterrit de manière spectaculaire sur les fesses et songe que c'est la pire façon de rencontrer ce qui est probablement le mec le plus séduisant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il rougit furieusement quand l'homme éclate de rire et lui tend la main. « Ça va ? »

Lily souffle d'indignation mais Remus l'ignore. « Merci. » dit-il, tenant sa main quelques secondes de trop tandis qu'il se redresse.

« Je voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excuse-t-il, et Remus ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le timbre de sa voix – profond et éraillé, presque comme un grognement. « Écoute, euh... » il regarde Lily avec hésitation. « ...je pourrais te parler une seconde ? »

« Il lui reste cinq minutes de service. » ajoute Lily de façon glaciale, dardant du regard l'autre garçon. Remus l'adore, mais là, il aimerait juste qu'elle aille ailleurs.

« Je peux te payer un café ? » propose-t-il, et Remus se retient à peine de trépigner d'excitation. Il repense à toutes les fois où il a souhaité qu'un mec attirant comme celui-là lui proposerait un rencard. A toutes les fois où il s'est morfondu parce qu'il avait encore une fois été rejeté à cause de sa banalité. Aujourd'hui, pense-t-il, est le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Un chocolat chaud, plutôt. » répond Remus, le suivant déjà, malgré l'air renfrogné et furieux de Lily. Il lui lance un clin d'œil et un sourire désolé avant de retourner sa totale attention à l'homme ridiculement magnifique derrière lui. Il tousse et détourne le regard rapidement quand il se rend compte qu'il agit comme une fille. Il voit ce qui est probablement "l'autre mec chiant" (selon Lily) lever les deux pouces **(1)** dans leur direction. L'horrible chemise à carreaux qu'il porte hurle son hétérosexualité.

« Je m'appelle Remus, au fait. »

« Sirius. » **(2)**

« Mais non, c'est vrai ! » s'exclame Remus. « C'est un nom horrible, je sais, mais... »

« Je m'appelle Sirius. » corrige l'autre avec un rire. « Sirius Black. »

« Oh. » Remus rougit, se demandant s'il existe une seule autre façon de s'humilier un peu plus. Au lieu de quoi, il commande un chocolat chaud au petit café et fait semblant de s'y noyer. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, de peur de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement embarrassant et maladroit.

« Écoute. » commence Sirius, buvant une gorgée de café. « Je voulais te parler à cause de mon ami, James. » Il ne semble pas remarquer le froncement de sourcils de Remus. « Tu vois, il est raide dingue de ta pote, la nana aux cheveux roux. »

Remus peut déjà sentir son estomac se retourner quand il réalise où mène cette discussion. « Lily... »

« Personnellement, je crois qu'elle est folle mais James essaie de lui demander de sortir avec lui depuis trois ans, maintenant. » Sirius roule des yeux, clairement peu amusé par les efforts de James. « Et maintenant, il s'est mis en tête que si je sortais avec toi, il pourrait peut-être arranger un double rencard avec elle. Et je ne peux franchement pas lui expliquer que juste parce que je suis gay et que tu es gay, on n'est pas automatiquement gay _ensemble_. »

« Non. » Remus laisse échapper un faible rire. « Bien sûr que non. » Il ne sait même pas comment, mais il a réussi à s'humilier encore une fois, sans même essayer. Il est un elfe stupidement grand, rejeté en plein milieu d'un centre commercial avec ce qui est sans aucun doute une moustache de lait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Aujourd'hui, pense-t-il, est le pire jour de sa vie.

« Très franchement, tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre. Mais, là, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il la ferme à son sujet. C'est un putain de mec bien, si elle lui laissait sa chance. » Sirius se tourne vers lui, lui lançant à nouveau ce foutu sourire charmeur. « Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire semblant de sortir ensemble juste pour qu'ils s'y mettent ? »

Remus devrait vraiment dire non. Il devrait vraiment, vraiment dire non.

* * *

><p>« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies entraînée là-dedans. » râle Lily tandis qu'elle entre dans le petit café désuet, ignorant totalement les salutations qu'elle reçoit à l'entrée. « Je veux dire, c'est une chose d'accepter un rencard d'un con fini mais en plus, m'embarquer dedans...Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant, Remus Lupin, parce que sinon je t'aurais tué. »<p>

Remus ne dit rien. Il connaît Lily, depuis le temps, et ne sait que trop bien qu'ouvrir la bouche ne fera que la mettre un peu plus en colère. Le serveur, quant à lui, lui jette un regard compatissant. Comme toujours, on les prend pour un couple ; Lily, en tant que petite-amie tyrannique et Remus, comme son compagnon malchanceux.

Leur relation est peu commune, Remus doit l'avouer. Ils sont amis depuis aussi longtemps que Remus peut s'en rappeler ; leurs parents eux-mêmes sont bons amis depuis l'université. Pendant une courte période, ils sont même sortis ensemble. Lily avait été "la première" en tout pour Remus et il avait eu tellement, tellement peur de perdre son amitié qu'il avait fait semblant d'être son magnifique petit-ami hétéro. Il s'était souvenu de chacun de leurs anniversaires, lui avait apporté des fleurs, l'avait couverte de cadeaux. Il avait ouvert les portes pour elle, l'avait réconfortée quand elle allait mal et avait conquis ses parents. Tous les amis de Lily avaient roucoulé autour de lui, lui faisant savoir à quel point elle était chanceuse de l'avoir...jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque un jour et lui avoue qu'elle l'aimait, mais pas de manière romantique. Il n'était juste pas "son genre". Remus devait avouer que malgré l'immense soulagement que cette phrase lui avait apporté, ça avait fait mal. Ça avait fait mal parce qu'il avait fait de son mieux et avait tout donné dans cette relation, et ce n'était toujours pas assez. A la fin de la journée, on aurait dit que Remus n'était le "genre" de personne.

« Elle est toujours aussi insupportable ? »

Remus sort de sa rêverie uniquement pour voir Sirius à côté de lui. Sa respiration se bloque tandis que la beauté de l'autre homme le frappe. Sirius porte une veste en cuir noir par-dessus le T-shirt d'un groupe dont Remus n'a jamais entendu parler. Une paire de gants de motard dépassent de la poche arrière de son jeans magnifiquement serré qui moule ses fesses si parfaitement que Remus ne peut s'empêcher de les fixer. Une chaîne en argent pend autour de son cou, avec en pendentif un loup et ce qui ressemble un peu à une empreinte de patte. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés en une queue de cheval qui aurait dû avoir l'air ridicule mais qui ne faisait qu'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur ses yeux superbement gris clair. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas été capable de dire non, pense-t-il. Il avait voulu lorgner ce qui était clairement l'être humain le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

Remus détourne le regard en rougissant quand il réalise qu'il l'a fixé trop longtemps. « Elle est comme ça parce qu'elle tient à moi. » Il ne pense pas avoir parlé très fort, mais il voit quand même Lily lui lancer un regard reconnaissant. Ce regard redevient pourtant rancunier quand Remus laisse Sirius le tirer sur le siège à côté de lui, ne laissant à Lily plus que la place à côté de "James".

James aurait été un mec pas mal si ce n'avait été pour son assortiment affreux de chemises. Remus le soupçonne de porter de pareils vêtements uniquement pour éloigner tout malentendu qui aurait pu le catégoriser comme gay également. Il est aussi clair qu'il est sous le charme de Lily. Ses yeux noisette ne cessent de s'écarquiller derrière ses lunettes noires quand elle s'assied à contre-coeur à côté de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme comme celle d'un poisson, incapable d'émettre autre chose que des borborygmes. Remus aurait ri s'il ne se sentait pas désolé pour le pauvre gars.

Remus est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le serveur les interrompt pour prendre leur commande. Lily commande son habituel croissant et un Earl Grey, et Sirius, un café noir (tout comme son nom **(3)**) et un petit-déjeuner complet qui est trop copieux pour un seul homme. A l'évidence, Sirius a un appétit insatiable. La pensée évoque immédiatement des images suggestives à l'esprit de Remus et il fait de son mieux pour les écarter. Quand vient le tour de Remus, il commande une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et deux morceaux de gâteau au chocolat. Tous, excepté Lily, le regardent avec des yeux écarquillés et Remus sent ses joues s'échauffer tandis qu'il marmonne _"le chocolat est bon pour vous"_. La commande de James tient en gargouillements incompréhensibles et quand le serveur abandonne à sa troisième tentative, Sirius prend pitié de lui et commande à sa place.

« T'avais dit qu'il était stupidement amoureux. » dit Sirius à son oreille, penché vers lui. « Il a pris deux heures pour se préparer aujourd'hui ; pire qu'une bonne femme. » Quand Remus hausse un sourcil sceptique, Sirius éclate de rire. « Je lui ai déjà dit que la chemise ne lui allait pas du tout mais il était persuadé que c'était celle qui convaincrait finalement Lily de son charme. » Il roule des yeux quand James, à nouveau, bataille pour lier deux mots ensemble. « C'est totalement ridicule. »

« Dit le mec qui était assis sur les genoux du Père Noël, hier. » le taquine Remus avec un sourire provocateur.

Sirius ne semble nullement décontenancé par le gentil sarcasme de Remus. « J'ai manqué de beaucoup de choses pendant mon enfance – il faut remercier ma famille pour ça – alors je saisis chaque occasion que j'ai pour la revivre le plus possible. J'ai trop longtemps fait attention à ce que les gens pensaient. »

« Ça ne peut pas être si terrible. » Remus hausse les épaules. « Noël dure trois semaines chez moi. On a une grande famille et tout le monde veut participer à la fête ou simplement avoir une excuse pour être bourré. La première semaine de décembre, toute la famille est à la maison et on dirait un épisode de Coronation Street **(4)**. Il y a toujours une dispute qui éclate quelque part pour savoir qui a fait la meilleure farce (NdT. : sens culinaire), des gens qui se bécotent dans les toilettes, des bébés en couche culotte qui hurlent de toutes leurs forces, des tantes qui te pincent les joues jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'avoir la chair à vif, et au moins une crise cardiaque qui n'est, en fait, qu'un pet refoulé, résultat d'un repas trop copieux. »

Sirius rit si fort qu'il tire même James de son petit nuage. Il ne s'excuse pas non plus pour le reniflement qui lui échappe et Remus ne peut s'empêcher de trouver, à la fois le reniflement et la démonstration de confiance attachants. « On dirait la description d'une émeute. » ricane-t-il, avant que son humeur ne s'assombrisse. « Les Noëls, dans la _Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black... _» Il crache son nom comme une insulte. « ...sont généralement juste un spectacle – une grande fête vieux-jeu où ils discutent de politiques douteuses et comme toute personne qui n'est pas anglaise est de la merde. Ces bâtards consanguins ne peuvent même pas se supporter les uns les autres mais posent pour la presse comme s'ils étaient une grande et heureuse famille. » A présent, les poings de Sirius sont étroitement serrés. « Crois-moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir un Noël comme toi. »

Même Lily a l'air désolée pour Sirius. James a un air entendu, comme s'il avait déjà vu tout ça et avait dépassé le stade du "désolé" pour simplement essayer de le soutenir. Remus doit avouer qu'il est un peu impressionné par le fait que Sirius soit _ce_ genre de Black. Ça explique certainement l'accent ridiculement snob de Sirius. Les Black sont une vieille famille qui a fait sa fortune il y a longtemps, ils font presque partie de la royauté...et sont si ancrés dans la politique qu'il faudrait des années pour tous les arracher du milieu. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il, avec compassion, sa main se fermant autour des poings de Sirius. « Je t'invite chez moi pour Noël si tu veux. » Remus rougit dès que la proposition a franchi ses lèvres. Lily le regarde avec incrédulité, pensant sans aucun doute qu'il va trop vite. _C'est seulement ton premier rencard_, peut-il l'entendre hurler. Mais seulement voilà, ce n'est pas son premier rencard. Sirius n'est même pas attiré par lui et Remus a accepté ce fait. Mais une part de lui veut revoir Sirius et être avec lui juste un peu plus longtemps, même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amis. « Je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas de venir, bien sûr. Je ne t'oblige pas ni rien. »

James sourit et répond pour Sirius. « Nous acceptons avec joie. »

Remus ne se souvient pas d'avoir invité James.

L'expression de Lily est à présent meurtrière. Elle est une part intégrante du Noël chez les Lupin, après tout, c'est comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. Remus ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle est à ce point furieuse mais il a le sentiment que ça a quelque chose à voir avec James qui s'est glissé à côté d'elle dans ce qu'il pense probablement être une façon qui attire l'attention.

« Merci. » murmure doucement Sirius, une main sur le genou de Remus. « C'est important pour James. »

La voix de Remus est coincée dans sa gorge et tout ce à quoi il peut penser c'est comme les doigts de Sirius étaient fins et comme il souhaiterait qu'ils aillent juste un peu plus haut.

« Je sais que je t'ai demandé tout ça un peu soudainement et que tu n'avais vraiment rien à faire si tu ne voulais pas. » Sirius sourit doucement. « T'es un gars sympa, Remus. »

Remus peut sentir son cœur se serrer et il réalise que c'est exactement ce qu'il est : un Gars Sympa. Le gars qui fait toujours ce qu'il faut et ne refuse jamais rien ; le gars que tout le monde aime mais dont personne n'est jamais _amoureux_. Le Gars Sympa.

Remus a un sourire amer. « Merci. »

* * *

><p>« Remus, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? » Violet Evans serre étroitement Remus dans ses bras et lui embrasse les deux joues : c'est sa façon habituelle de lui montrer son affection. « Ma parole, tu deviens de plus en plus beau chaque jour. Quel dommage que Lily et toi ne sortiez plus ensemble. » Elle pousse un soupir et jette un regard à sa fille. « Regarde-le, Lily. Regarde comme il est parfait ! Tu ne reviendrais pas sur ta décision ? »<p>

« Maman, arrête ! »

Mrs. Evans pousse un soupir déçu et se dirige vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres femmes, Lily la suivant après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Remus et lui avoir murmuré affectueusement _« chochotte » _.

Remus sourit et se demande ce que Mrs. Evans dirait si elle savait qu'il était gay. Mais le lui révéler signifierait également le dire à ses parents et il n'est pas vraiment prêt à faire face à leur déception. Sa mère sanglote déjà toutes les nuits sur son choix de carrière en répétant _« Avec un cerveau comme le tien, mon chéri, tu pourrais être docteur. »_. Mais Remus ne veut pas être docteur ou athlète, comme son père le souhaiterait. Remus veut être écrivain, ou peut-être prof. Il a déjà déposé sa candidature dans plusieurs universités à Londres pour étudier la littérature.

« Oncle Remy, je pense que j'ai fait pipi sur le tapis. »

Ou peut-être qu'il devrait devenir plombier.

Il regarde son petit neveu de deux ans avec ses grands yeux couleur ambre, un pouce en bouche et une tache suspecte sur le devant de son pantalon Andy Pandy **(5)**. Au moins, il y a une certaine amélioration, cette fois. L'année dernière, Joey avait remarquablement bien visé les chaussures de Remus.

« Ça va laisser une tache. »

Remus se retourne pour voir Sirius et James derrière lui, fixant l'éclaboussure sur le tapis avec amusement. James, pour une raison inconnue, porte une veste par-dessus un horrible pull de Noël, en tricot de couleur jaune. Sirius porte quelque chose de très semblable, mais en rouge, et malgré l'atrocité de la chose, il parvient à être beau. Le cœur de Remus aurait battu un peu plus vite s'il n'était pas présentement face à une grosse trace jaune sur le précieux tapis crème de sa mère. Il se demande s'il peut se débarrasser de la corvée de nettoyage s'il prétend ne l'avoir jamais remarquée.

« Merci pour les fleurs. » dit-il finalement, décidant que l'ignorance est une bénédiction et que, puisqu'il est déjà une déception, un peu plus, un peu moins, quelle différence ?

« Elles ne sont pas pour toi. » James éloigne de façon presque possessive le bouquet des mains tendues de Remus. Le jeune homme aurait pu être offensé, n'était-ce l'hilarante expression d'amour béat qui orne le visage de James. Lily va passer un sacré Noël ; James semble être armé d'un paquet de charme et de blagues toutes prêtes (ou peut-être juste de fiches dépassant de la poche de sa veste).

« Salon à ta droite. » indique Remus, échangeant un sourire de connivence avec Sirius. Ils attendent tous les deux et se regardent en silence...jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit retentissant d'une gifle et de ce qui est clairement la colère de Lily qui explose. Une flopée d'insultes hautes en couleur s'ensuit et Remus est sûr que tous ses petits cousins et neveux vont passer un bon moment à les utiliser dans les années qui suivent aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Comme répondant à un signal, le turbulent cousin de Remus, Ian Lupin, marche en plein dans la flaque sur le tapis et lance, très fièrement : « Fils de pute ! »

Remus pousse un soupir.

« Je suis toujours invité ? » demande Sirius, avec un sourire si immense qu'on peut apercevoir toutes ses dents. La lumière danse dans ses yeux gris, tandis que son regard passe de gauche à droite, passant en revue les cousins hurlants, les tantes piaillardes et les oncles très clairement ivres qui chantent des cantiques de Noël sans respecter ni rythme ni mélodie. Le père de Remus mène cette chorale improvisée au piano, ses doigts glissant sur les touches dans le brouillard induit par l'alcool. Seuls les Irlandais, pense Remus, peuvent être soûls _avant_ le dîner.

Et puis, le sapin de Noël s'effondre à terre, gracieuseté de la danse enthousiaste de l'oncle Dara.

« Foutrement génial. » marmonne Sirius, et Remus est surpris d'entendre de l'excitation dans sa voix. Quand Remus lui lance un regard avec un sourcil haussé, il affiche un sourire. « Je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens dingues dans une seule pièce auparavant. C'est géant ! » Remus est sûr que sa définition du désordre et du chaos et celle de Sirius sont aussi différentes que s'ils venaient de deux planètes à des années-lumières l'une de l'autre. Sirius est déjà en train de se joindre à la fête, se mettant immédiatement à chanter avec les oncles de Remus.

C'est à ce moment précis que Remus trouve un défaut à Sirius ; ses talents de chanteur sont aussi atroces que le pull de James. Il a même pris un horrible accent pour imiter le reste du clan Lupin. C'est stupéfiant de voir comme il se mêle sans effort au reste des hommes, et bras dessous bras dessous avec le père de Remus, entame avec lui une rapide danse irlandaise qui manque cruellement de coordination **(6)**. Remus gémit d'embarras et s'en va sauver leur sapin de Noël.

Le sapin de Noël qui est aussi énorme que le désordre dans lequel se trouve la maison. Il entend le sifflement strident de la bouilloire dans la cuisine et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand il pense au délicieux thé de sa mère. _Quand le chocolat se fait rare, alors, tourne-toi vers le thé_, c'est la devise de Remus. Mais son soulagement est de courte durée, cependant, quand les décorations cognent douloureusement sa tête. L'ange, précédemment au sommet du sapin, ne le manque que de peu. Bon débarras, pense-t-il, parce que l'ange le regarde d'une drôle de manière, à chaque Noël. Il doit être diabolique, parce que ses yeux semblent le suivre où qu'il aille.

« Remus, mon garçon, viens nous rejoindre ! » crie son père dans son oreille, le faisant reculer. John Lupin est un homme bien bâti, comme Remus, excepté qu'il est beaucoup plus trapu. Ses épaules et son torse sont impossiblement larges et une panse à bière encore plus énorme se cache derrière une chemise étroite. Ses mains ont la taille de poêles à frire et il n'a encore jamais perdu une seule bagarre. C'est un homme qui fait peur à voir, mais ses joues roses et son sourire joyeux démentent son allure intimidante. _« Oh douce nuit, sainte nuit ! Dans les cieux ! L'astre luit... » _**(7)**

Remus se bouche les oreilles et est sur le point d'aller retrouver Lily (la seule personne saine d'esprit dans toute cette folie), quand il entend un cri étouffé de panique derrière lui. Il fronce les sourcils et tire les doigts de ses oreilles. « Quoi ? » crie-t-il par-dessus le chant, regardant Sirius qui agite vivement les bras. Est-ce que c'était une nouvelle danse ? Oh Seigneur, son père s'y mettait aussi ? « Je t'entends pas ! » hurle-t-il au-dessus du boucan. « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« J'ai dit : fais gaffe ! »

Remus n'a même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'implique l'avertissement. Parce que juste à ce moment-là, il entend James gueuler _« feux d'artifices lâchés ! »._ Et c'est là qu'il a l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de canon dans l'estomac. Il a l'impression d'être en feu. Il tombe à la renverse, et il sent quelqu'un violemment palper ce qui est déjà un joli bleu sur son estomac et il se rend compte qu'il _est _en feu. Il tousse, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites tandis qu'il voit un grand nombre de pieds l'entourer. Sa mère pleure et son père fait paniquer une salle entière. Sirius est toujours sur ses genoux à essayer d'éteindre le feu qui a pris sur le pull de Remus avec cet affreux chandail rouge. Alors qu'il plonge tout doucement vers l'inconscience, il se dit qu'avoir Sirius en train de se déshabiller sur ses genoux n'est pas aussi agréable qu'il l'aurait cru.

_« On s'était mis d'accord pour garder les feux d'artifices jusqu'à la fin. J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça ! Et à l'intérieur en plus ! Il aurait pu mourir ! »_

_« Je t'ai dit, c'était une erreur ! Ça a glissé ! »_

_« C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour impressionner cette stupide meuf ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai ! »_

_« Fermez-la, vous deux ! Je savais que c'était une erreur, quand Remus vous a invité, mais ce sombre crétin... » _

Remus gémit. Il ne peut même pas être tranquille quand il est dans les vapes. La porte claque fortement et il sent le lit pencher de côté. Au seul poids, il sait que c'est Lily, et qu'elle doit être entrée juste à l'instant. Il gémit un peu plus fort et se rapproche d'elle parce que, qu'importe à quel point elle le gronde, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Remus a aussi ce complexe de maman-poule et se délecte de l'attention maternelle que Lily lui accorde. Encore une fois, il se demande pourquoi il est gay. On dirait que ça fait plus de mal que de bien.

« Allez, Remus, tu dois enlever ta chemise. » entend-t-il Lily dire et il s'assied, malgré que tout son corps lui hurle qu'il serait plus facile de simplement dormir pour faire passer la douleur. Il sent un un léger élancement là où la peau de son estomac tire et il suppose que c'est là que la brûlure se trouve. Elle doit être mineure s'il ne se trouve pas déjà aux urgences, même si, maintenant que les autres ont cessé de se chamailler, il peut entendre sa mère sangloter de façon hystérique de l'autre côté de la porte.

« J'ai demandé à ta mère de rester à l'écart pour l'instant. » explique Lily, comme si elle lisait dans l'esprit de Remus. « Tu sais comment elle est. Elle allait presque faire arrêter Potter ; pas que je sois contre. » A travers les fentes de ses paupières, il la voit jeter un sale regard à James. James, pour sa part, a l'air d'un enfant grondé et très coupable. « C'est une bonne chose que Black soit le seul qui semblait doté d'un cerveau. Je suppose que tes goûts s'améliorent _un peu_. » admet-elle, à contre-coeur.

Remus pense que c'est le moment le plus inapproprié possible pour une telle déclaration, étant donné la situation. D'une part, il a bien assez mal à cause de l'impact et des brûlures ; tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'était un anti-douleur et un peu de repos. Il aurait bien aussi voulu des médicaments contre l'humiliation qui va le suivre pour le restant de ses jours. Et ensuite, ses mauvais goûts en matière de mecs ne se sont pas améliorés du tout ; il fait semblant de sortir avec un mec pour caser sa meilleur amie avec quelqu'un qu'elle déteste. Remus essaie de se souvenir d'un moment où sa vie était un tout petit peu moins compliquée.

« Lève les bras. » ordonne Lily, tirant avec douceur le T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il remarque qu'il ne porte plus son pull mauve préféré et se demande s'il est même encore récupérable. Il ouvre les yeux et lance un regard pitoyable à Lily, ses yeux communiquant la tristesse qu'il ressent à la perte de son pull. Elle l'ignore consciencieusement et commence à appliquer une crème familière et malodorante sur son abdomen, où sa peau est rouge vif et pèle par endroits. « Sudocrem. » explique-t-elle bientôt, même s'il le sait déjà. Sa mère l'a utilisée pour soigner chaque maladie, de l'érythème fessier à l'ongle incarné. « Dis-moi si ça fait mal. »

« Froid. » proteste Remus, et il est sur le point de se plaindre un peu plus juste parce que merde, quand il remarque que Sirius et James le regardent la bouche grande ouverte. A le voir, on dirait que la vie de James s'effondrait comme un château de cartes. Sirius le regarde avec un respect mêlé d'admiration et Remus réalise qu'il se comporte comme un gamin. _Et merde_, se dit-il, sentant son visage rougir soudainement tandis qu'il essaie de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

« Woaw ! » s'exclame Sirius, après un moment. « Woaw, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi... » Il cligne des yeux et désigne le torse de Remus de la main. Remus n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il est supposé voir alors il cligne des yeux, confus, fixe son torse et essaie de trouver quelque chose comme des champignons qui lui pousseraient sur la poitrine. « Tu es vraiment... » Sirius déglutit, ses yeux presque exorbités tandis qu'il continue de fixer Remus. Remus est à présent convaincu que ses tétons sont trop grands pour être des tétons de mec...ou un truc du genre... « T'es vraiment _bien foutu_. » Une des mains de Sirius se déplace jusqu'à ses abdominaux, admiratif. Remus a l'impression que son visage a pris feu et il inspire brusquement quand un des doigts frôle sa brûlure. « Désolé. » s'excuse Sirius avec un sourire. « Sérieux, tu as l'air carrément squelettique avec ces pulls en laine et costumes d'elfe. »

Lily écarte la main de Sirius d'une tape, aggravant la fureur du regard de James. « C'est un bon nageur. » dit-elle d'un ton bourru, déroulant une grosse boule de bandages avant de commencer à momifier Remus. « Vous n'avez pas vu les médailles, là-bas ? » Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils tournent tous la tête vers la vitrine de mauvais goût pleine de trophées que sa mère insiste à garder. Remus l'a haïe dès le début, et maintenant, avec les yeux de tout le monde fixés dessus, il a la furieuse envie de la réduire en poussière. A de nombreuses occasions, il a essayé de cacher ces médailles derrière ses chers bouquins. « Ils lui offrent une bourse d'études complète pour rejoindre l'équipe de l'université. » ajoute Lily avec encore plus de fierté que la mère de Remus.

Sirius a l'air vraiment impressionné et quand son regard retourne à Remus, il y a un nouveau respect, dans ses yeux. Peut-être qu'un peu d'exhibitionnisme n'est pas si mal, au fond. « James et moi faisons partie de l'équipe de foot. James pense entrer dans un des clubs, au printemps. »

James jette un regard plein d'espoir à Lily, qui n'a pas l'air le moins du monde impressionnée par la chose.

« Je vais aller rassurer ta mère, okay ? » dit Lily, coupant l'extrémité du bandage et en en faisant un nœud avec le bout. Remus a l'air d'avoir une panse à bière – comme son père. « Ne sors pas tant que je ne t'y ai pas autorisé, même si je pense que Patrick a couvert la majeure partie des blessures. C'est lui qui m'a filé les bandages ; il en a toujours dans sa voiture. »

La plupart des gens supposent que Cousin Patrick est docteur à cause de son impressionnante collection de médicaments et de matériel médical. La vérité, c'est qu'il est hypocondriaque et pense constamment qu'il est train de mourir de maladie. Et personne n'est rassuré que ce soit Patrick qui s'occupe de sa mère.

« _Ne bouge pas_. » sermonne Lily quand Remus fait signe de se lever. « Tu aggraveras les choses et tu te feras mal si tu essaies. » Elle le repousse gentiment contre ses oreillers une dernière fois, dépose un baiser sur son front et quitte la pièce. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, elle jette un regard incendiaire à James et Sirius avec un dernier avertissement. « Ne faîtes rien de stupide ou je vous tue. »

Ils regardent tous la porte se refermer, gênés, avant que James ne s'en prenne tout d'un coup à Remus, enjambant ses cuisses. « Espèce de salaud, t'es hétéro ! » accuse-t-il, son doigt menaçant le visage de Remus. Il ignore l'expression effarée de Remus et l'éclat de rire de Sirius. « Pourquoi t'as accepté de sortir avec Sirius si... »

« Tout d'abord... » le coupe sèchement Remus, vexé et extrêmement mal à l'aise tandis que James continue de se presser contre lui. « ...je n'ai pas accepté de sortir avec Sirius. Je ne suis même pas son _genre_. » Il sent une pointe de satisfaction à la grimace que fait Sirius au sarcasme familier. Il jette un regard nerveux à James, qui ne semble pas avoir compris la situation. « Et je ne suis pas non plus hétéro. » clarifie Remus. « Lily et moi, on est amis depuis notre enfance alors c'est normal qu'on soit proches. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à me justifier devant _toi_. _Toi_, qui es entré dans ma maison et as essayé de m'assassiner dans l'heure. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une erreur ! » s'exclame James, les mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Et comment je peux être sûr que tu mens pas ? »

« Il ne ment pas, James. » répond Sirius d'une voix traînante et confiante, s'allongeant de façon à ce que lui et Remus partagent l'oreiller, leurs flancs pressés l'un contre l'autre. Remus est plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il est torse nu, avec deux garçons pressés contre lui de bien trop près et sans Lily pour servir d'intermédiaire entre eux. En plus, il a encore mal et se demande si Lily a évité l'anti-douleur juste pour le faire souffrir.

James lui lance un regard furieux derrière ses lunettes de hibou. « T'en sais rien... »

Sirius hausse un sourcil et fixe avec insistance l'entrejambe de Remus. Il y a une petite, mais très notable bosse, là et Remus maudit le fait qu'il ait enfilé un jeans moulant aujourd'hui, juste pour impressionner Sirius. L'ironie est cruelle. « Mec... » dit Sirius, avec tout son sérieux « ...tu lui files la trique. »

A ce moment-là, une pensée traverse Remus : mourir brûlé n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais destin que ça, finalement.

* * *

><p>« Ça va ? »<p>

Remus se frotte les paupières et cligne des yeux. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et vérifie que, en effet, le soleil est à peine levé. C'est les vacances et Remus fixe le visage divin de Sirius à une heure indécemment matinale. Remus le sait parce qu'il est dehors, dans le froid glacial, avec pour seul vêtement son pyjama en flanelle décoré de canards (et dans lequel il ne serait jamais sorti s'il avait toutes ses capacités de réflexion) et aussi parce qu'il n'est pas du tout content d'être réveillé.

« Sympa, le pyjama. » commente Sirius avec un sourcil haussé. Ses yeux descendent jusqu'aux chaussettes de Remus, aussi bigarrées qu'un putain d'arc-en-ciel. Si jamais James émettait à nouveau des doutes sur sa sexualité, porter ces chaussettes devrait être une preuve suffisante de sa gayttitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demande finalement Remus, après avoir saisi le fait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et qu'il est vraiment réveillé. Il enroule ses bras autour de son corps, frissonnant un peu. Des bouffées d'air froid s'échappent de ses lèvres tandis qu'il reprend la parole. « C'est à peine le matin... » Ce qui n'est probablement pas vrai parce que les parents de Remus sont levés ; mais le soleil est aussi ensommeillé et têtu que Remus l'est.

Sirius hausse les épaules. « Lily est réveillée. » Quand Remus lui lance un regard perplexe, il roule des yeux et dit, comme si c'était totalement évident : « James la harcèle. » Il sourit et jette un bras autour des épaules de Remus, s'invitant dans la maison des Lupin. Il ferme la porte d'un coup de pied derrière lui et Remus grimace quand il voit une large empreinte boueuse sur le battant. Sa mère ne va pas être contente. « Ça allait la première demie-heure mais ensuite c'est devenu ennuyeux. Ne t'en fais pas, James n'est pas un pervers. » rassure-t-il Remus qui a l'air inquiet tandis qu'ils montent les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. « Il ne mate pas. Ça, c'est plutôt moi. » Sirius lui fait un clin d'œil narquois tandis que le châtain enlève sa chemise. Dans d'autres circonstances, Remus aurait certainement rougi mais à présent recouvert de bandages, il n'a absolument rien d'excitant.

C'est marrant qu'il ne se sente pas aussi conscient qu'il le devrait. Son corps est couturé de multiples cicatrices, la plus remarquable étant celle qui part de son épaule jusqu'à son torse. Les gens les fixent toujours, bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi impolis qu'ils ne l'étaient quand l'accident a eu lieu, mais Remus n'a jamais été à l'aise qu'avec ses parents et Lily. Peut-être que c'est la façon nonchalante dont Sirius s'allonge dans son lit qui le met à l'aise. Peut-être que c'est la facilité avec laquelle il peut lui parler, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et non pas juste quelques jours. C'est, après tout, seulement la troisième fois qu'il voit Sirius ; même si leurs appels téléphoniques ont été beaucoup plus fréquents depuis la fête de Noël chez les Lupin, après laquelle la mère de Remus a pris Sirius en affection. Remus sait à présent que Sirius a fui sa famille à Londres et qu'il vit avec les Potter comme un second fils. Il sait que Sirius a dix-sept ans, dix-huit dans quelques mois. Et que, tout comme Remus et Lily, il prend une année sabbatique entre l'école et l'université pour se décider sur ce qu'il veut faire plus tard. Remus sait aussi que Sirius aime les chiens, les tourtes à la viande, les motos et faire des blagues scandaleuses. Et il veut _vraiment _en apprendre plus.

« Tu m'invites à petit-déjeuner. » ronchonne Remus, enfilant son pantalon. Il roule des yeux quand Sirius émet un bruit déçu. « C'est la troisième fois que tu me sors d'un sommeil parfait. A chaque putain d'appel que tu passes, ma mère vénère le téléphone comme si c'était le Saint Graal. »

Sirius hausse des épaules, un sourire provocateur déjà sur son visage. « Je n'y peux rien si je lui plais. »

Remus fait semblant de vomir. « Allons-y. On doit être à l'arrêt de bus dans dix minutes si on veut y arriver un jour. » Il enfile ses chaussures et tire vivement Sirius de son lit par le bras. Il ne le lâche que quand le garçon commence à marcher seul ; et ce, surtout parce Sirius a tendance à être facilement distrait. L'autre part de lui veut juste être capable de tenir la main de Sirius. Il la lâche quand ils arrivent près de la cuisine, où ses parents prennent leur petit-déjeuner, et fait un signe de la main à sa mère.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prend pas ta voiture ? » l'interroge Sirius, envoyant un baiser à Mrs. Lupin tandis qu'ils sortent de la maison. L'arrêt de bus est à juste quelques pâtés de maisons mais Remus se dépêche quand même. « On pourrait s'y rendre bien plus rapidement. Y'aurait juste à demander à ton chauffeur de l'amener. »

Remus s'arrêta net. « Sirius, je... » Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire alors il pousse un soupir d'exaspération. « Je suis de la _classe moyenne_. »

Sirius a l'air aussi éclairé qu'un guppy. **(8)** « Ça veut dire que ton chauffeur est pauvre ? »

« Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas de chauffeur ? » rétorque Remus, en riant. « Ou de réelle voiture, pour ce qu'elle vaut ; elle peut seulement rouler une vingtaine de kilomètres avant de tomber en panne. Franchement, comment t'es arrivé ici ? »

« Le chauffeur des Potter m'a déposé. » répond simplement Sirius, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Remus avait presque oublié que les Potter étaient aussi riches que les Black, même si beaucoup plus modestes quant à leur fortune. Malgré qu'il ait fugué, les vêtements de Sirius sont extrêmement bien ajustés et embaument toujours le parfum cher. Mais quand même, être à ce point ignorant des transports en commun est exagéré ; assurément, Sirius n'a pas vécu dans un cocon totalement fermé de petit garçon riche.

« Viens. » Remus lui fait signe d'approcher, quand le bus s'arrête devant eux. « Entre avant que les gens commencent à pousser. Si c'est ta première fois, alors tu vas faire un trajet d'enfer ! » Il tire Sirius à l'intérieur facilement et remercie toutes les divinités possibles que le bus ne soit pas aussi bondé que d'habitude. Même si quelque chose lui dit que ça va empirer. « Je vous en prie. » dit-il en offrant son siège à une très jolie femme avant même qu'il se soit assis. Elle lui lance un regard reconnaissant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as laissé ta place ? » murmure Sirius, un peu trop fort. Il fronce les sourcils et lance un regard dédaigneux à la femme à côté de lui et puis aux barres auxquelles s'accroche Remus de toutes ses forces, tandis que le bus bringuebale et cahote sur la route. « Elle était à toi ! »

Remus, tout comme la femme, rougit vivement. « Sirius. » murmure-t-il à travers des dents serrées, jetant un regard désolé à la dame. « Elle est enceinte. »

Si Remus s'attendait à ce que Sirius ressente du remords face à la situation de la pauvre dame, il s'est remarquablement planté. Ses lèvres expriment encore plus son dédain et il dit simplement : « Alors, elle aurait dû demander à son chauffeur de l'emmener. » Il regarde le bus, prenant mesure de l'étalage de gens qui leur manifestent une curiosité pas tellement polie. « Est-ce qu'ils sont tous de la classe moyenne ? »

Remus pousse un gémissement de consternation et renonce à répondre à aucune des questions de Sirius. « Sirius, c'est un très long trajet alors si tu pouvais tout simplement _ne pas parler_. » Il essaie d'ignorer la moue adorablement coupable de Sirius et concentre son attention plutôt vers l'avant du bus. Ce qui est une erreur, parce que, du coup, il attire le regard d'un homme d'âge moyen qui lui fait un clin d'œil et lui fait des gestes vraiment indécents contenant entre autres un poing. Pas que ce soit quelque chose de neuf. Ça arrive à peu près partout où que Remus aille : au supermarché, dans le bus, même dans les putain de toilettes. Lily le qualifie d'_aimant à mecs_, pour plaisanter. Apparemment, quelque chose dans sa stature dégingandée, ses cheveux châtains lâches et son pâle visage juvénile est très attirant pour les hommes au-delà de quarante ans. Quelque part là-haut, Remus pense que Dieu se marre bien de ses échecs constants pour sortir avec des gens de son âge (ou du moins dans les alentours). Il a dix-sept ans, prêt à entrer à l'université et n'est jamais sorti qu'avec Lily Evans. Parfois, même lui a du mal à croire qu'il est gay ; il n'a pas certainement d'arguments convaincants pour ça.

« Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Remus regarde Sirius, qui a été anormalement silencieux ces cinq dernières minutes. « Hm ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de remuer et de t'aplatir contre cette vitre. Je pense que tu as même un chewing-gum collé sur ton cul. » fait remarquer Sirius aimablement.

Remus lance un sourire rassurant à Sirius. « Ce n'est rien. Juste un geste tactique que j'ai appris il y a un moment. » Il soupire quand Sirius le regarde avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, plus d'informations, probablement. Trop habitué à la situation actuelle pour en être encore embarrassé, il lance un regard significatif au vieux chnoque qui le mate. Déjà, l'homme s'est rapproché de deux pas. « Mieux vaut un chewing-gum que des mains de vieil homme. » explique-t-il de façon énigmatique, mais à la façon dont les yeux de Sirius changent et s'assombrissent, il peut dire qu'il a bien reçu le message. De toute évidence, Sirius n'est pas aussi con qu'on pourrait l'imaginer. « Ça arrive tout le temps alors pas la peine de s'inquié...Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » crie Remus quand Sirius se lève de son siège pour se positionner juste devant Remus. Ses mains se placent de chaque côté de la tête de Remus comme support tandis qu'il se rapproche de lui au point que leurs nez se touchent. Remus peut même sentir la braguette de Sirius contre sa cuisse ; la position est vraiment inconfortable.

Sirius lance un regard furieux derrière lui, puis se retourne vers Remus avec un sourire content. « Problème réglé ! »

Ce qui est tout à fait faux parce que maintenant, Remus doit trouver un moyen pour calmer son sexe afin d'éviter de le frôler avec celui de Sirius. La torture atteint presque le point où il souhaiterait que ce soit le vieux type qui soit pressé contre lui à la place de Sirius. « Sirius, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. » essaie Remus, maudissant sa voix quand elle sort un peu rauque. « Je sais prendre soin de moi. »

« Psh. » rejette Sirius, son souffle, chaud sur les joues de Remus. « Je protège ton honneur. Merde, t'es tellement dur, Remus. »

Remus sent son visage exploser. « Je-je suis désolé...Je-je... »

« Tu n'as que des os ! »

Remus pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il a déjà renoncé à lutter contre la folie de Sirius et tout simplement accepté le fait qu'il est coincé là pour encore une demie-heure. Au moins, le vieux mec a arrêté de le regarder, optant pour un air mécontent. Il appuie son front contre l'épaule de Sirius, pousse un soupir. Une fois qu'il s'habitue à leur trop grande proximité, Remus réalise que l'épaule de Sirius est assez confortable. Sa peau est juste à la bonne température et il sent diablement bon. Ses cheveux chatouillent de temps en temps le nez de Remus mais à part ça, Remus s'endormirait presque dans les bras du brun.

« Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je veux te demander. » fait tout d'un coup Sirius, un bras passé autour de ses épaules tandis que l'autre appuie leurs corps contre la vitre. « Est-ce que tu as eu un accident, ou un truc du genre ? » Ses doigts courent sur le pull de Remus, traçant, avec une précision parfaite, une des plus grosses cicatrices couturant le torse de Remus. « J'avais déjà remarqué la première fois, quand on s'est rencontrés ; ce costume d'elfe avait un décolleté assez plongeant. » Il sourit faiblement à la piètre blague. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu ne veux pas... »

Pendant une seconde, Remus hésite. Mais, alors, il voit la sincérité dans les yeux gris de Sirius et se retrouve à avouer une part de sa vie que très peu de gens connaissent. « Quand mon père était encore à l'école, il a été témoin d'un meurtre de Fenrir Greyback. » Sirius prend une légère inspiration. « Les gens avaient peur de témoigner contre lui, à l'époque ; j'imagine que c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Alors, mon père s'est finalement rendu à la police puis au tribunal ; Fenrir a reçu une peine de vingt ans de prison sur parole. Ça aurait dû être à perpétuité mais il avait des amis haut-placés, je suppose. » Remus jette un regard par la fenêtre, regardant silencieusement les gens descendre du bus à l'arrêt. Il y a un petit garçon, pas plus vieux que quatre ans, piquant une crise parce qu'on lui refuse une glace. « Quand j'avais cinq ans, il a été libéré. La prison ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était se venger. Il a réussi. »

Le visage de Sirius est un mélange de dégoût, colère et incrédulité. « Mais tu étais un... »

« Enfant ? » Remus sourit amèrement. « De cet incident, je n'ai que quelques flashs, vraiment. Je me souviens qu'il était dans ma chambre, au-dessus de moi. Et je me rappelle un couteau, et les coups de ses bottes contre mon corps. J'étais presque mort quand ils m'ont trouvé. Une de mes côtes avait percé mon poumon et... » Il pointe la cicatrice qui barre son torse. « Mes parents ont dépensé tout leur argent dans la chirurgie et les meilleurs traitements qu'ils pouvaient trouver. » C'est ça le pire, pense-t-il, déglutissant difficilement. Il a depuis longtemps surmonté sa peur de Greyback et des couteaux mais l'accident lui rappelle toujours des souvenirs douloureux qui lui enserrent la gorge. « Même après que je m'en sois plus ou moins sorti, j'avais des problèmes respiratoires, alors les médecin ont suggéré que je me mette à la natation pour apprendre à réguler mon souffle et augmenter ma capacité pulmonaire. Une chose menant à une autre, je me suis pris à aimer ça. » Il change légèrement de position quand les bras de Sirius le serrent un peu trop fort, comme dans une étreinte rassurante. « Ma respiration fait parfois des caprices quand je panique beaucoup alors...la natation est un peu mon exutoire ; ça me calme. »

« C'est pour ça que ta mère pleurait l'autre jour ? »

Remus éclate de rire. « Non, ça, c'est juste ma mère. Elle pleure même à chaque fois qu'on casse une de ses assiettes. Tu aurais dû la voir, l'autre jour, quand papa a ébréché un mug quand il est tombé dans l'escalier. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qui était le plus dramatique alors s'est mise à pleurer à intervalles réguliers toute la journée. »

Sirius rit légèrement. « Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu la première vois, j'étais tellement sûr de savoir exactement ce que tu étais : le petit garçon à sa maman qui ferme bien tous les boutons de sa chemise et ne parle de rien d'autre que de la politique et la météo. » Il enroule une des boucles de Remus entre ses doigts et l'écarte de son visage. « Mais tu continues de me surprendre à chaque fois. »

Remus rougit, se sentant soudainement ridiculement heureux face à un si petit compliment. Il se demande quoi répondre. Devrait-il dire merci ? Ou peut-être devrait-il lui aussi faire un compliment ? Heureusement, le crissement des pneus lui permet d'arrêter de se triturer les méninges. « C'est notre arrêt. » dit-il d'un ton joyeux, content et déçu à la fois de finalement quitter les bras de Sirius.

« Le dernier à descendre est un aimant à mecs ! »

* * *

><p>« Mhm, je te verrais dimanche, alors. Non, tu ne peux pas venir à <em>huit heures du mat'<em> juste pour me voir dans mon pyjama avec des canards. Et je te ferais dire que maintenant je porte un pyjama plus viril, avec des rayures. » fait Remus, vexé. « Okay. Bye ! »

« Et bien, et bien, Remus Lupin, regarde-toi ! » chantonne Lily, tombant sur le lit à côté de Remus et lui donnant un coup d'épaule. « A parler comme un amoureux transi au téléphone. Ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas encore fiancés. »

« Fais pas l'idiote. » contre Remus, même s'il sait que son visage a pris la jolie couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. « Je ne suis pas un amoureux transi. On avait une conversation normale et banale. »

« Vraiment ? » Lily hausse un sourcil et regarde avec insistance la photo de Sirius et lui, prise le jour où ils étaient partis skier. Remus avait fait semblant d'avoir le vertige juste pour avoir une excuse pour s'accrocher à Sirius. C'est pathétique, il le sait, mais à chaque fois qu'il regarde cette photo, il sent des bulles de bonheur prendre naissance dans son ventre. « Et une conversation normale et banale consiste en général à ce que vous parliez de ce que vous portez à l'instant même et ce que vous allez porter demain, pour votre vingtième-septième rendez-vous ? »

Techniquement, ce ne sont pas réellement des rendez-vous. Après leur première sortie, Sirius avait pris l'habitude d'emmener Remus à de plus en plus d'endroits et à lui apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ils avaient même été à la chasse à l'appartement, pour le futur déménagement de Sirius (grâce au généreux héritage laissé par l'oncle de Sirius qui lui avait laissé pas mal "d'argent de poche"). Et si Remus est ravi de voir qu'ils sont rapidement devenu amis, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer encore un tout petit peu. Mais il a toujours été du genre réaliste et ne pousse pas les choses, pas plus qu'il n'espère autre chose qu'une simple relation amicale. Il se dit que ça lui va que Sirius ne soit juste qu'un bon copain.

« Lily, je suis gay. Bien sûr que je parle de vêtements. » Il ignore ce regard douteux qu'elle lui lance quand il joue sa carte "stéréotype gay" pour se sortir d'une situation. Malheureusement, Remus remplit bien peu les "critères gay" – n'étant jamais réellement sorti avec un mec ou en avoir embrassé un. Et avoir Lily comme ex-petite-amie n'aide pas non plus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends même la peine de compter ? »

Lily éclate de rire et ébouriffe ses cheveux. « Tu rougis ! T'es complètement amoureux de lui ! » Elle rit un peu plus fort, quand Remus rétorque _"pas vrai !"_. « Je dois l'admettre, ce n'est pas un con fini. Pas comme son crétin d'ami, en tout cas. Tu sais qu'il a carrément amené un orchestre complet à ma porte, la nuit derrière, et qu'il a chanté une ridicule chanson d'amour qu'il a écrit lui-même ? Les voisins vont en parler pendant des mois ! »

« Pour quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas voir en peinture, on dirait que tu parles beaucoup de lui. » rétorque Remus, espérant l'éloigner du sujet. Le fameux mot en "A" est tombé si facilement des lèvres de Lily que Remus en est chamboulé. Il craint qu'elle n'ait raison.

« C'est parce qu'il est toujours là, à essayer d'ouvrir les portes, tirer les chaises, m'offrir sa veste, réciter de la poésie...eurk ! » crie Lily de frustration, ébouriffant ses cheveux puis se balançant sur les genoux de Remus. « J'ai eu beau lui répéter des centaines de fois de dégager, ça ne marche pas, je vais avoir besoin d'une putain d'ordonnance restrictive ! »

« Il m'a plutôt l'air du mec idéal. » raisonne Remus, en la regardant. « Il te veut du bien et je pense que tu lui plais sincèrement. Tu dois arrêter d'être aussi dure avec lui et lui laisser une chance. » Et quand Lily souffle avec indignation, Remus place une main apaisante sur son front. Une crise de colère est la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, venant d'elle.

« Il est pompeux. » contre Lily faiblement, levant les yeux vers lui. « Et si bruyant, comme si tout devait être un spectacle. Il fait ces horribles blagues et essaie de charmer et séduire tout le monde sur son chemin. C'est tout bonnement exaspérant ! »

Tout ça semble horriblement familier aux oreilles de Remus et il détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne se permet pas d'espérer, malgré que Sirius et lui soient de plus en plus proches, est que Sirius a tendance à flirter avec n'importe qui. Il lance des clins d'œil et des baisers tout le temps. Le pire, c'était au réveillon du nouvel an, quand ils étaient sortis en boîte et que Sirius avait été comme le putain de poteau contre lequel tout le monde voulait se frotter. A ce moment-là, Remus avait essayé de faire taire la douleur ressentie à voir Sirius mettre dans sa poche un bon nombre de numéros de téléphone en faisant semblant d'apprécier toutes les boissons gratuites.

« Est-ce que c'est Sirius qui t'a donné cette chemise ? » questionne Lily, tirant Remus de ses pensées. « Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant. »

Remus acquiesce. « Cadeau de Noël. En même temps qu'une boîte de chocolats, si tu en veux... » Il ne mentionne pas tous les autres cadeaux que Sirius ne cesse de lui offrir, tandis qu'il tend ladite boîte de chocolats belges affreusement chers. Rien que l'emballage vous donnait faim et le parfum en était fantastique.

Lily sourit, en prenant deux à la fois, sans prendre la peine de mâcher. « Et bien, Lupin, tu t'es trouvé un mec parfait. »

Et c'était exactement le problème de Remus. Sirius était tout bonnement parfait. Et Sirius n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Honnêtement, je ne sais PAS comment traduire "two thumbs up" en français sans faire du littéral. En tout cas, c'est un signe d'encouragement/d'approbation. Faîtes le geste et vous comprendrez tout de suite.

**(2) **Un jour, je me dis que les auteurs anglophones en auront marre de cette blague idiote "Sirius/serious" (Sirius/sérieux) et que plus jamais je ne devrais l'expliquer. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ça se prononce exactement de la même façon.

**(3) **Vraiment, je dois encore faire une note ? Black = noir, je pense que _tout le monde_ sait ça.

**(4) **Un soap-opera britannique diffusé depuis 1960 (et toujours d'actualité). Ce feuilleton suit la vie des habitants de la Coronation Street (rue imaginaire dans une ville imaginaire), et les personnages sont généralement issus de la classe ouvrière. Répliques et situations à l'humour très pince-sans-rire. Selon la très chère encyclopédie libre, un équivalent français serait _Plus belle la vie_.

**(5) **Décidément, les références britanniques font légion dans ce chapitre. Donc, Andy Pandy est une série télévisée pour les enfants qui date de 1950 mettant en scène une marionnette qui vivait dans un panier de picnic.

**(6) **Vous connaissez Riverdance ? Et bien, ça, sans les claquettes. Pour décrire un peu mieux si vous n'avez pas envie de chercher : danse qui se caractérise avant tout par des mouvements rapides des jambes, alors que le reste du corps, tronc et bras restent fixes et très rigides.

**(7) **Bon, techniquement, la chanson chantée est _"__O holy night"_, ce qui correspond à _"Minuit, chrétiens"_, version française. Je ne suis pas chrétienne et je ne fête pas Noël mais...détrompez-moi s'il le faut mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on chanterait ça chez soi en fête de famille ! J'ai donc pris la liberté (à tort, me rétorqueraient mes profs) de choisir une chanson plus populaire qui me semblait mieux coller à la situation et à la culture francophone. Comme le chant choisi est à l'origine allemand (Stille nacht, heilige nacht), il existe des tonnes de versions françaises différentes (j'en ai trouvé au moins quatre). J'ai pris les deux premiers vers que je retrouvais le plus souvent.

**(8) **Un guppy est un petit poisson d'eau douce tropicale assez coloré en général.

**Je n'ai jamais dû faire autant de notes explicatives dans un seul chapitre, woah Ôô**

**En espérant que ma traduction soit d'un niveau acceptable (je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de la retravailler à fond quand je ne fais quasiment que ça tous les jours !) et que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi =) Ah, pour le titre, j'ai préféré le garder en anglais parce que "La poursuite/quête d'une lente réalisation/prise de conscience", avouez que ça ne casse rien. Et j'ai toujours été nulle pour la traduction de titres.**

**Sorn**

**Notes d'auteur : Bon, au départ, ça devait être un one-shot pour Noël mais j'ai continué à écrire, écrire et écrire. Donc, ce sera une romance en three-shot, loin des intrigues compliquées que je fais d'habitude. Simplement une histoire légère, romantique/fluff/cette chose où votre cœur manque un battement. Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre !**


	2. Un sentiment de perte

Chapitre Deux : Un sentiment de perte

Ce foutu chien est de retour et si l'on se fie au degré de patience Remus, il va étrangler l'animal très très bientôt. Ça fait maintenant dix minutes que ce cabot hurle et Remus n'en a rien à foutre s'il hurle parce que sa patte est cassée ou parce que ses chiots sont morts. Remus va le tuer parce que le tirer prématurément de son sommeil, c'est comme réveiller un loup endormi.

« Awooooooo ! »

« Ok, c'est bon ! » crie Remus, repoussant abruptement ses couvertures. Il scanne sa chambre des yeux, puis repère une pantoufle qui fera une très bonne arme. Il a toujours eu un bon sens du tir et il sait parfaitement où il veut lancer sa pantoufle. « Ta gueule, saleté de cabot ! » hurle-t-il, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre...uniquement pour avoir la voix coincée dans sa gorge quand il voit Sirius sous sa fenêtre.

« Awooooo ! » hurle à nouveau Sirius, lançant un clin d'œil à Remus. Il a le plus grand (et stupide) sourire jamais vu et seule la possibilité qu'il se casse un membre empêche Remus de sauter par la fenêtre pour aller étrangler son ami. « Ça va, Remus ? » l'interpelle fortement Sirius, avec un joyeux signe de la main, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de se pointer à deux heures du matin à la fenêtre de quelqu'un.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ? » crie-murmure Remus, en colère. Pour la bonne mesure, il lance la pantoufle sur Sirius et crie intérieurement de joie quand elle l'atteint pile sur le front. « Rentre chez toi avant de réveiller tout le quartier ! »

« Psh. » écarte Sirius d'un geste de la main. « Je m'ennuyais et James est un vrai connard depuis qu'il courtise Lily. Sois un pote, descends. On fera un tour dans le parc, on fera des empreintes de yeti dans la neige. T'en dis quoi ? »

Remus se tourne pour aller chercher son autre pantoufle, parce que la seule réponse qu'il peut donner, c'est d'en lancer une autre à la tête de Sirius. Armé, et pliant son biceps en vue de préparer l'attaque, il se retrouve à pousser un cri très peu viril quand il se retourne pour tomber sur Sirius, perché sur son appui de fenêtre. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » crie-t-il à voix basse, horrifié tandis qu'il regarde Sirius aisément passer par la fenêtre et atterrir au sol dans un style grenouille. « T'es un putain de chimpanzé ? Sors de ma chambre tout de suite ! Allez, dehors, dehors, dehors ! Avant que mes parents ne te trouvent ! »

« Aïe, quels mots cruels ! » Sirius se frappe la poitrine, faussement blessé, et sort comme par magie deux bouteilles du meilleur whisky pur feu du vieil Ogden de sa veste. Il a l'air très fier de lui tandis qu'il se vante : « En particulier quand j'apporte le clou des festivités de notre post-nouvel an. Allez mon pote, posons-nous, tu veux ? »

Remus le fixe, incrédule. « Tu es fou. » Il accentue chaque mot avec un ridicule mais explicatif mouvement de la main. « Il est deux heures du matin et tu as décidé de t'infiltrer dans ma maison juste pour te bourrer la gueule ? T'es vraiment sérieux ? »

« Ça, je sais pas, mec, mais je suis Sirius. » **(1) **Sirius ricane à sa propre blague, et se met à l'aise sur le lit de Remus. « Tu as aussi oublié d'ajouter que j'ai volé l'alcool du bar des Potter. » Il n'a pas l'air affecté le moins du monde par le regard incrédule de Remus. Au lieu de quoi, il s'adosse aux oreillers magnifiquement confortables de Remus et ouvre la première bouteille. « Santé, chéri ! » Il lève la bouteille en direction Remus et en avale une généreuse gorgée. Il ne sourcille même pas.

« Sirius. » le prévient Remus, tandis qu'il fixe Sirius pratiquement essayer de se noyer dans l'alcool.

« Remus, t'as lu le journal, ce matin ? » demande Sirius, totalement hors sujet tandis qu'il s'essuie la bouche. Il n'est pas du tout soûl, remarque Remus, mais ses yeux ont l'air absent. C'est comme si une part de lui n'était même pas là. _« La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black célèbre le début de la nouvelle année avec la très attendue cession à une toute nouvelle administration, grâce à leur fils __**unique**__ : Regulus Arcturus Black. __»_

Remus se demande combien de fois Sirius a lu cet article pour être capable de le réciter si aisément. Il sent la colère s'évanouir peu à peu tandis qu'il observe les fausses mimiques pompeuses de Sirius avec une pitié grandissante.

« Je ne demande pas une putain de seigneurie. » grogne Sirius, prenant une nouvelle lampée. La bouteille se vide à toute vitesse et la précédente stupéfaction de Remus sur la résistance de Sirius à l'alcool cède rapidement au désarroi. Sirius est venu ici avec la ferme intention de se bourrer la gueule. « Ils auraient pu au moins attendre un an avant de décider de totalement renier mon existence. J'ai seulement passé toute ma putain de vie là-bas ! »

Remus ne sait plus quoi dire. Ils se connaissent depuis seulement un mois, et malgré le fait qu'ils soient devenus très proches, la famille de Sirius semble toujours un sujet extrêmement sensible. Remus n'est pas le genre à s'immiscer dans la vie des autres et il se sent totalement perdu. Il ne connaît pas assez la situation pour songer à une réponse appropriée. Tout ce qu'il sait, en réalité, c'est que Sirius a fugué quand il avait seize ans à cause de différends irréconciliables. Il sait aussi que la mère de Sirius est_ "une salope infernale avide de pouvoir et coincée"_. « Est-ce que tu en as parlé à James ? » demande raisonnablement Remus, tandis qu'il avance lentement vers Sirius et s'assied à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à branler, qu'il dit, puisque je les ai toujours détestés de toute façon. » Sirius tire Remus à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis côte à côte, leur dos appuyés contre la tête de lit. Le lit est trop petit pour eux deux, et Remus est certain que l'un d'eux va bientôt tomber. « Et il a bien raison, bordel ! Je devrais célébrer ma liberté, être libre de la _Noble et Très Dérangée Maison des Black_. Et j'ai choisi de fêter ma liberté avec toi, Remus ! Tu devrais te sentir absolument honoré ! » Il passe un bras autour les épaules de Remus, éclaboussant son pyjama avec une bonne part de la bouteille dans le même temps. « LIBERTÉ ! » crie-t-il soudainement, et Remus se dépêche de lui couvrir la bouche. « LIBMHHHPH ! » Sirius essaie d'exprimer sa feinte euphorie malgré tout et Remus prie Dieu que ses parents dorment toujours.

« Seigneur. » murmure Remus, s'essuyant le front après que Sirius ait compris le sous-entendu et se soit calmé. Se pinçant le nez d'irritation, il soupire et finalement, attrape la bouteille des mains de Sirius. Il avale le peu qu'il reste en une gorgée, frissonnant et essayant de tout son possible de ne pas vomir. Remus n'est pas un grand buveur, il n'a jamais été fan de quoique ce soit de plus fort qu'une tranquille bouteille de bière. « Dégueu. » s'étouffe-t-il finalement, tandis qu'il fixe des yeux humides sur Sirius.

Sirius hausse les épaules, même si un léger sourire joue sur ses lèvres. Il sort la seconde bouteille, la roulant entre ses mains comme s'il l'inspectait. « La liberté, c'est une bonne chose, pas vrai ? » demande-t-il, de façon rhétorique. « Ils ont passé des années à me dire que j'étais pas assez bien, que j'étais rien qu'une putain de honte. Tout ce que je faisais était mal. La moindre putain de chose. Et la façon dont elle me regardait... » Il laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus, tandis qu'il lui tend la bouteille. « Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? On devrait filer en douce et jouer quelques tours. Pisser dans les jardins botaniques royaux, dessiner des bites partout dans le métro – le genre de truc qui fait la une. »

Remus n'émet qu'un vague murmure, ne répondant pas. Il sait que Sirius est tout à fait capable de faire assez de ravages pour finir en prison ; il est presque surpris qu'il n'y soit pas déjà allé. Il sait aussi que Sirius est en sécurité tant qu'il est ici, avec Remus pour le garder à distance. « On commence les séances d'entraînement demain. » dit-il, essayant de changer de sujet. Il laisse courir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Sirius, se demandant si ça se fait. Sirius ne semble pas s'en formaliser, au contraire, on dirait qu'il apprécie. « On se prépare pour le Championnat final en juin, où beaucoup de recruteurs d'université vont venir. C'est pas un grand truc mais tu avais dit la dernière fois que...je veux dire, tu pourras venir voir si ta gueule de bois n'est pas trop affreuse. »

Sirius ferme les yeux tandis que Remus masse son cuir chevelu. « Sois pas bête, bien sûr que je vais venir. Mais seulement si tu acceptes de venir chez les Potter la semaine prochaine. Ils organisent cette énorme soirée à thème et Mr. et Mrs. portent toujours les costumes les plus tapageurs. » Ses mots commencent à devenir de moins en moins articulés, mais Remus peut voir que l'humeur de Sirius commence à redevenir normale et il en est soulagé. « L'année passée, Mrs. Potter s'est habillée en Merlin, et Mr. Potter en la pute de Merlin. »

Remus a une furieuse envie de se frapper le front. Il résiste en avalant une dose plus que nécessaire de la bouteille de Sirius. Déjà, il peut sentir sa tête devenir un peu lourde, même s'il est vraiment loin d'être aussi ivre que Sirius – qui appuie pratiquement tout son poids contre le flanc de Remus. « Sirius. » débute-t-il, lentement, se relevant un peu pour supporter leur poids à tous les deux. « Est-ce que t'as laissé un message à James ? J'imagine qu'ils seraient inquiets de ne pas te retrouver dans ton lit, demain matin. »

« James est curieux. » se plaint Sirius, irrité, enfonçant son nez dans le cou de Remus. On dirait que Sirius le renifle et, s'il avait été dans son état normal, Remus aurait repoussé le garçon loin de lui. Mais les reniflements canins de Sirius sont étrangement agréables, tout comme la sensation de Sirius dans ses bras le fait se sentir bien. « Il aurait voulu venir et je veux pas. »

Les pieds de Sirius sont juste au-dessus des chevilles de Remus, ses orteils le frôlant malicieusement. Les bras de Sirius entourent lâchement le torse de Remus, et Remus n'arrive pas à trouver la volonté de lui dire de dégager. Il fixe la bouteille, à moitié vide et se demande si l'alcool abat ses inhibitions au point de non-retour. Il doit arrêter de boire, maintenant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il t'_aime bien_. » crache Sirius de façon véhémente. « N'arrête pas de dire que t'es un _chouette_ gars et comme il aimerait qu'on sorte tous ensemble une fois. C'est foutument déplacé. »

Remus ne pense pas que ça soit déplacé du tout. Il aime bien James, lui aussi (malgré ses tendances de stalker) et n'a rien contre aller voir un film ou faire un truc. Ils parlent au téléphone parfois, même si James blablate la plupart du temps sur les qualités de Lily et demande si Remus sait où elle pourrait être demain.

« Je veux pas te partager. » avoue Sirius, ivre. Il tend la main vers la bouteille que tient Remus mais rate sa cible quand l'autre garçon la dépose sur la table de chevet. Il émet une faible protestation avant de se laisser tomber contre le torse de Remus. « T'es mon pote, pas vrai ? Pas le sien. Cette chose... » Sirius fait un vague geste du visage de Remus au sien. « C'est nous. Toi et moi. Je veux pas partager cette épaule super confortable avec le foutu James Potter. »

Remus se sent quasiment euphorique. Il y a des papillons qui volent furieusement dans son ventre et il sent des picotements dans ses orteils. Il a envie de répondre merci et peut-être même dire à quel point il trouve Sirius génial, mais se retrouve à bizarrement pencher de côté. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se penche ou tombe du lit comme ça, parce que d'habitude, il a un bon sens de l'équilibre. Et puis, il réalise qu'il est soûl et qu'il est en compagnie d'un Sirius Black encore plus soûl qui semble bien déterminé à tomber avec lui, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils tombent tous les deux au sol, Remus d'abord, puis Sirius au-dessus de lui avec un prononcé "oomph !".

« Unhh. » grogne Sirius de façon intelligible, se relevant avec ses deux bras. Il semble renoncer à la moitié du chemin quand sa tête commence à dodeliner, et se laisse retomber sur Remus. « Merde, t'es bien foutu. » murmure-t-il dans le cou de Remus, ses mains parcourant les épaules de Remus, son cou, son torse. Remus sent son souffle devenir irrégulier tandis que ces mains glissent sous sa chemise et continuent leur exploration.

Il devrait résister. Il devrait. Mais son corps est l'épitomé de la trahison quand un sourd gémissement s'arrache de sa gorge et son torse s'arque sous le toucher de Sirius. Les lèvres de Sirius sucent son cou à présent, ses dents mordant suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque. Puis, une langue passe sur ses lèvres, et Remus ne peut que fixer les pupilles écarquillées de Sirius avant de céder. Ses yeux se ferment et sa bouche s'ouvre sous les lèvres insistantes de Sirius. Il a l'impression que ses bras se sont transformés en gelée tandis qu'il les entoure autour du torse de Sirius et puis, lentement, audacieusement, les glisse jusqu'aux fesses de Sirius.

Il sait que Sirius aime ça dès qu'il entend le sourd gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge et le sent presser son bassin contre celui de Remus. Remus peut aussi sentir l'importante érection de l'autre garçon à travers son pantalon. Remus est tout aussi excité et désespéré, se frottant sans honte contre la cuisse de Sirius. Il n'a jamais été aussi excité de sa vie et ce désir enivrant lui donne le courage d'aller plus loin qu'il n'a jamais été avec quiconque auparavant.

Ses mains bataillent pour retirer les vêtements de Sirius, ses doigts tâtonnant et glissant sur les boutons du jeans. Il y a trop de couches de vêtements entre eux, pense-t-il avec frustration, tandis qu'il enlève brutalement le pull de Sirius.

Sirius interrompt momentanément leur baiser pour grogner « Lit » et puis renfonce sa langue dans la gorge de Remus. Explorant l'intérieur de sa bouche, passant par-dessus ses dents, mordant sa lèvre, le tirant brutalement et le poussant sur le lit – il n'y aucune finesse dans les mouvements de Sirius. Son objectif est d'avoir Remus aussi nu que possible sous lui et il le déshabille tout en murmurant d'inintelligibles éloges contre sa peau.

Remus est frappé par la beauté de Sirius, à ce moment-là. Ses cheveux sont collés à sa peau, à cause de la sueur, et il halète le nom de Remus comme une prière. Ses joues d'un rose adorable, ses lèvres gonflées, et ses yeux où se reflètent des centaines de teintes de gris. Remus laisse courir ses mains sur le corps de Sirius, parfait dans ses moindres détails. Il est tout en angles et muscles secs et serrés qui se fléchissent à chaque mouvement qu'il fait contre Remus. Le pendentif de loup qu'il porte autour du cou est agréablement froid tandis qu'il frôle la peau sensible de Remus. Mais c'est de la verge de Sirius que Remus n'arrive pas à détacher son regard, et il fait un geste pour la prendre dans sa main, quand il entend la voix rauque de Sirius le supplier :

« Retourne-toi. »

Remus ne le remet pas en question. Il est bien trop loin pour revenir en arrière de toute façon, et il est aussi venu à réaliser que, ivre ou pas, il fera tout ce que Sirius lui demandera. Et juste comme ça, il se retrouve sur ses mains et genoux, les jambes écartées, et sa poitrine se soulevant, tandis qu'il voit Sirius cracher dans sa paume.

La première intrusion est douloureuse au mieux, insoutenable au pire. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappe et il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller ; pourtant, il ne demande pas une seule fois à Sirius de s'arrêter. Il supporte la douleur les dents serrées, se sentant à nu et horriblement mal tandis qu'un deuxième doigt s'ajoute, puis un troisième, et puis c'est _Sirius _qui est à l'intérieur de lui. Remus crie les premiers coups, ses yeux se remplissant involontairement de larmes et ses poings serrant les draps. La main de Sirius se ferme gentiment autour de la sienne, écartant ses doigts un à un. De doux baisers papillons pleuvent sur sa nuque et ses épaules et une autre main s'enroule autour de son ventre fermement. Et lentement, ça n'est plus aussi horrible. Il se presse avec hésitation contre le membre de Sirius, reconnaissant pour le lent frottement en lui. Son souffle s'accélère quand Sirius saisit son pénis entre ses doigts, effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que ses hanches.

« Merde ! » crie Remus quand Sirius entre en lui à un certain angle et touche quelque chose qui lui donne l'impression d'être un putain de miracle. Et ce n'est plus du tout horrible. C'est absolument génial, parce que Sirius la touche tout d'un coup à chaque fois, et la mâchoire de Remus s'est décrochée tandis qu'il halète et essaie de rattraper son souffle sous l'assaut des sensations. Sans surprise, il ne tient pas longtemps et se retrouve à étouffer son orgasme dans le matelas. Il jouit plus fort que jamais auparavant et la puissance de son orgasme fait trembler et secoue tout son corps. Son cœur bat follement dans sa cage thoracique et ses poumons sont tellement compressés qu'il lutte pour respirer. Ses bras ont déjà cédé sous lui et même s'il sait que Sirius est au-dessus de lui, contre lui, _en_ lui, il ne sent rien d'autre que son propre orgasme et la furieuse sensibilité de sa peau. Il a l'impression d'être en feu.

Juste avant de perdre complètement connaissance, Remus espère que c'est aussi bon pour Sirius que ça l'est pour lui.

Quand Remus se réveille, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est Sirius en train d'essayer de s'échapper par la fenêtre. A ce moment-là, Remus a l'impression que son monde s'écroule et il sait qu'il a fait la pire connerie de sa vie. Dans un moment brouillé par l'alcool, il s'est permis d'espérer et d'agir imprudemment. Il a mal au cul et sa peau est couverte de chair de poule à cause du froid. Sa couverture doit être quelque part sur le sol, le réseau de cicatrices affreuses qui parcourent son torse, à la vue de n'importe qui. Il se sent honteux, faible, et idiot.

« Tu dois tourner le loquet vers la gauche. » murmure Remus. Sa voix est étonnamment calme et il applique une expression neutre à ses traits tandis qu'il se penche pour ramasser ses vêtements. Les boutons de son haut de pyjama préféré sont déchirés et il les fixe avec désarroi, se sentant tout aussi en lambeaux et abîmé qu'eux.

Le visage de Sirius est celui d'un voleur pris sur le fait. Ses chaussures lui tombent des mains tandis qu'il se tourne précipitamment pour faire face à Remus, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois avant de croasser : « Je croyais que tu dormais... »

Remus hausse les épaules et enfile son pantalon. « Dommage. On dirait que ce n'est pas le cas. » Il n'arrive pas à effacer la rancœur dans son ton. Mais il ne veut pas paraître amer quand tout ça est sa faute. Sa faute, d'avoir fait confiance à Sirius ; sa faute d'avoir eu le béguin pour quelqu'un qu'il savait impossible à obtenir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas la personnalité de Sirius.

Il entend Sirius soupirer mais fait mine de l'ignorer. « Écoute, Remus, hier c'était...c'était bien, génial, en fait mais... » Il y a de l'hésitation dans sa voix, mais Remus n'a pas l'intention de lui rendre les choses faciles. Si Sirius veut le fuir, qu'il s'excuse, au moins, et montre à Remus le respect qu'il mérite. « On était soûls et je...j'ai tendance à faire des trucs stupides et je pense que j'ai dépassé toutes les formes possibles de la stupidité avec ça. » Il s'éloigne un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne contre l'appui de fenêtre ; comme s'il avait peur que Remus ne l'attaque. Remus a envie de le faire, mais il espère que la fenêtre cédera avant. « Tu me connais...je ne suis pas... » Sirius bafouille à présent, ne prenant même plus la peine de jeter un regard à Remus. « Tu es un mec attirant, Remus, et marrant, mais...c'est que...je ne sors pas avec des types de ton genre. »

Et si Remus pensait que la douleur de son cul était importante, ça, c'est presque insupportable. Cette fois, il laisse tomber son masque et laisse sa rage s'exprimer. Son visage se tord sous l'effet d'une colère hideuse et il attrape la lampe qui se trouve au chevet de son lit et la jette violemment contre Sirius. Remus vise correctement, mais malheureusement, Sirius évite le coup. La lampe s'écrase contre le mur et si Remus s'attend à des cris inquiets de la part de ses parents, il n'en reçoit aucun. De toute façon, il n'en a plus rien à foutre maintenant. « Mon genre ? Mon genre ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » hurle-t-il, ses yeux scannant la chambre, à la recherche d'un autre objet à lancer. Ses pantoufles sont déjà dehors, quelque part dans l'herbe, à cause de la nuit dernière. « Au moins, aie la putain de décence de t'excuser au lieu de me sortir tes excuses à deux balles, espèce de gros connard ! »

Sirius fronce les sourcils, et tout aussi facilement, imite l'expression furieuse de Remus. Son visage est rouge vif tandis qu'il crie, tout aussi fort. « C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais t'éviter depuis le tout début ! Tout doit avoir une putain d'importance avec toi ! J'ai vu des centaines de mecs comme toi – dépendant et collant et toujours à dire n'importe quoi ! Je te lance à peine un regard et déjà tu veux une putain de relation ! »

Remus sent son visage chauffer et brûler. « C'est _toi _qui _m'as _abordé ! C'est _toi _qui as couché avec _moi_ ! »

« Non, Remus ! » Sirius frappe le mur du poing. « Je t'ai _baisé_ ! Voilà ce que c'est ! »

Remus tremble à présent ; serrant et desserrant ses poings tandis que sa mâchoire se carre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une excuse. Il n'avait même pas espéré émettre la pensée que la nuit dernière avait eu une quelconque importance aux yeux de Sirius. Il avait juste voulu un simple pardon, avant d'essayer d'oublier de son mieux et retourner à leur amitié. « Dégage. » murmure-t-il d'un ton bas, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Sirius. « Dégage de ma chambre et ne reviens jamais ici. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'adoucissent, très légèrement. Il a l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Remus se détourne de lui. Ses yeux le brûlent mais il n'a pas l'intention de pleurer – pas devant Sirius – ou même simplement se laisser aller. Il n'est pas un enfant, même si à ce moment-là, sa poitrine et ses os lui font si mal qu'il veut simplement s'endormir pour faire passer la douleur. S'il ferme les yeux, pense-t-il, peut-être qu'il pourra endormir toute la douleur et se réveiller à nouveau lui-même. Peut-être qu'il aura oublié toute cette journée.

« Au revoir, Remus. »

* * *

><p>« Fichu Potter ! » marmonne Lily, tandis qu'elle se cache rapidement derrière un énorme bouquet de roses. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que, même dans le plus gay des magasins de fleurs, elle arrive à tomber sur cet infernal Potter et son meilleur ami Black. S'ils n'avaient pas déjà été engagés dans une vive discussion, Lily aurait vraiment pu croire que Potter la suivait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait auparavant. Mais cette fois, ça a l'air d'une pure coïncidence. Elle fronce les sourcils, tandis qu'elle voit l'échange entre les deux amis tourner au vinaigre. Maudissant sa curiosité, elle se rapproche, utilisant les plus grands pots pour cacher sa fine stature.<p>

« Sirius, j'arrive pas à le croire ! Je...tu sais, quand Remus m'en a parlé, j'avais pas compris mais ça... » Le visage de Potter est un mélange de dégoût et d'incrédulité.

« C'est toi qui m'a forcé à lui demander de sortir avec moi. » contre vivement Black, et Lily se demande de quoi ils parlent.

Sa curiosité est encore plus vive à présent, parce que Remus ne lui a parlé parlé depuis presque une semaine, à présent. A chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle, il la rejette avec des excuses d'entraînement ou des examens d'entrée. Elle en a marre. Et si ces deux cas sociaux vont lui donner des réponses, alors elle va écouter aux portes, bon Dieu de merde !

« Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à rien, bordel ! » hurle presque Potter, ses yeux brillant de fureur derrière ses lunettes. « Si tu ne voulais pas, bah putain, t'aurais pu le dire, au lieu de le manipuler et l'entraîner dans une fausse relation avec toi ! »

Lily est dans un état de choc confus. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, exactement ?

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux ! » répond Black, exaspéré. Il fait de grands gestes de la main, envoyant presque le vase valser au visage de Lily. « J'ai fait ça pour que tu puisses connaître cette foutue nana qui te plaît. Et ça a marché, pas vrai ? »

« Pas au détriment des sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre ! » crie Potter si fort qu'il attire l'attention des fleuristes. Il leur lance un regard désolé avant de reprendre leur dispute, un ton plus bas, forçant Lily à tendre l'oreille. Elle a compris l'essentiel de toute cette affaire, mais elle veut en être sûre avant de balancer un coup de poing bien mérité dans la gueule de Black. « Et si vous jouiez la comédie tous les deux, et bien, tu aurais dû laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Putain, pourquoi y'a fallu que tu couches avec lui ? »

Le grognement de Black est la seule chose qui dissimule le hoquet de surprise de Lily. D'après les connaissances de Lily – qui sont déjà nombreuses –, Remus est vierge. Ce qui veut dire...

Lily sent ses mains se resserrer en poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains. Stupide Remus. Stupide, stupide Remus qui est tellement stupide et aussi probablement blessé, et Lily n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça se soit produit sans qu'elle ne le sache. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ?

« On était soûls ! »

James roule des yeux. « Oh, ne me sors pas cette excuse à la con ! »

« Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait ! » continue de prétendre Black catégoriquement, malgré la fureur grandissante de Potter. « Il savait tout de moi ! »

La mâchoire de Potter se carre tandis qu'il fixe son meilleur amie avec une déception mal-dissimulée. « Sirius, je t'ai connu toute ma vie et je découvre seulement maintenant à quel point tu es un pur salaud. Quelle chance avait ce pauvre gars ? » On dirait qu'il est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, avant de finalement laisser tomber. Il secoue la tête et fait mine de sortir. A deux pas de là, alors que Lily est sur le point de se lever et dire à Black ses quatre vérités, il s'arrête et dit : « Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas encore fini. » avant de balancer son poing droit dans le nez de Black.

Les gens autour d'eux crient, choqués, tandis que Sirius lâche un cri de douleur. Quelques uns essaient d'appeler la police tandis que Potter sort avec une expression satisfaite. Il y a du sang sur toutes leurs jolies fleurs et le tapis en faux gazon que Lily n'a jamais vraiment aimé, de toute manière. Elle voit Potter calmement se détourner et sortir, un tintement de cloche signalant son départ. Et au milieu de tout ce chaos, Lily n'a jamais aimé James Potter autant de toute sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>Bleu.<em>

_C'est tout ce qu'il voit._

_Un bleu saisissant, qui lui donne l'impression d'être le ciel, parce qu'il est en train de voler. C'est comme ça qu'il se sent, à chaque fois qu'il est dans l'eau : comme s'il volait. C'est plutôt ironique._

_Mais aujourd'hui, son vol ne semble pas aussi libre ou léger. Aujourd'hui, toutes ses pensées sont focalisées sur sa mère, son père et leurs voix étouffées. Son esprit ajoute une expression tordue de dégoût aux traits de sa mère, et la honte sur le visage de son père tandis qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il est. Il se sent sale. Il a peur. Peur d'être seul. Peur d'être une déception. Peur que personne ne l'aime._

_Il a tellement peur que la douleur déchire sa poitrine._

_Blanc._

_C'est la couleur de la peur qu'il ressent. Un blanc aveuglant, qui apparaît comme des points derrière ses paupières et cause une brûlure cuisante à ses poumons. Ça lui fait tourner la tête et son cerveau n'arrive à formuler aucune pensée cohérente à part **ils savent**. Ils savent. Il savent. Il savent. Remus s'était tenu derrière la porte de la cuisine et il les avait entendu en parler. Parler de leur coup d'un soir tellement stupide et ivre, à lui et à Sirius. Que va-t-on faire de lui, John, avait demandé sa mère. (On ne peut plus le garder, il est abominable, ajoute le cerveau de Remus)._

_Ils l'avaient aimé, avant que Sirius n'entre dans sa vie. Ses parents avaient voulu de lui. Remus avait si bien caché son secret pendant toutes ces années, avant de stupidement tomber amoureux._

_Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Quand ils l'avaient découvert derrière la porte avec des yeux rouges, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de s'enfuir._

_Noir._

_C'est la dernière couleur que Remus voit avant de tomber, puis de s'élever._

* * *

><p>C'est une mauvaise idée. Sirius sait que c'est une mauvaise idée mais ses jambes semblent penser le contraire. Il fonce, bouquet de fleurs ringard à la main, droit dans la gueule du loup. La vérité, et la seule raison pour laquelle il fait ça, c'est parce que Remus lui manque. Beaucoup. Il n'a jamais éprouvé de culpabilité pour ses conquêtes parce que, la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a jamais ressenti avec elles le sentiment de camaraderie qu'il partageait avec Remus. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ruiner entre eux. Il n'avait jamais voulu aller au-delà de l'amitié qu'ils partageaient si facilement. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Sirius avait été attiré par Remus depuis un excessivement long moment maintenant – son cœur qui se tordait, son sexe qui se réveillait, ses orteils qui le picotaient quand il était en sa présence ; tout ça, quoi. Il n'avait juste jamais voulu passer à l'action.<p>

« Il ne voudra pas me voir. » se murmure-t-il à lui-même, regardant les fleurs. Elles ont coûté cher – un mélange étincelant de bleus, blancs et rouges. Il se rappelle que Remus n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'y connaît beaucoup en matière de fric ; contrairement à toutes les autres personnes que Sirius a rencontré dans sa vie. Sirius n'a jamais eu d'amis en-dehors de James. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était pris d'amitié si facilement pour Remus et voulait passer chaque heure avec lui. Il se sent stupide, pour ses actions. James a raison, il _est _un salaud.

Sirius ne sait même pas pourquoi il vient voir Remus à l'entraînement. Ce n'est même pas un championnat ou la finale ou un quelconque événement. Il le sait, parce que Lily a invité James pour le regarder pratiquer. Pourtant, une part de Sirius se rappelle de sa promesse de venir, et la passion dans les yeux de Remus quand il parlait des finales. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Remus veut faire une carrière dans la littérature quand à l'évidence, il est tellement passionné par autre chose. Encore une fois, il y a beaucoup de choses que Sirius ne sait toujours pas ou ne comprend pas, au sujet de Remus.

Il est juste sur le point de jeter les fleurs dans la poubelle la plus proche et rentrer chez lui quand il est tiré de ses pensées par le son d'une sirène d'ambulance qui se rapproche. Il lève les yeux pour voir ladite ambulance le dépasser à toute vitesse, sa force ébouriffant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il a seulement le temps de lire_ Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste_ de loin, avant de se retrouver assailli par une foule. Ils essaient tous de voir l'ambulance partir ; c'est un signe caractéristique des petites villes, parce qu'à Londres, personne n'aurait même sourcillé pour ça. Il y a du désordre partout, et Sirius peut seulement voir des têtes et des corps se cogner contre lui tandis qu'ils manifestent leur inquiétude. La voix d'un vieil homme résonne, demandant à tout le monde de se calmer et de rentrer à l'intérieur, avant de signaler que l'entraînement est suspendu pour la journée. Sirius peut seulement voir ses mains bouger au-dessus de la foule, pointant l'entrée du gymnase. Dans tout ce chaos, il peut entendre la voix reconnaissable entre mille de son meilleur ami, James Potter.

« Il va s'en sortir, je te le promets. Tu les as entendu, il va... »

Il aperçoit la tignasse noire indisciplinée de James et se précipite vers lui. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il peut déjà sentir un mauvais présage envahir chaque fibre son corps et transformer ses jambes en plomb. Il trouve James qui serre étroitement Lily Evans dans ses bras, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Elle est si petite qu'elle lui arrive à peine à la poitrine, et elle s'accroche à sa taille de toutes ses forces. Des traînées de mascara maculent son visage, résultat de ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande enfin Sirius, regardant l'agitation petit à petit se dissiper. Il entend quelques noms par-ci, par-là, mais il ne veut faire aucune hypothèse. Alors, il redemande : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de James le fixent avec ce même regard furieux et dur qu'il lui réserve depuis une semaine et demie. Mais ensuite, ses yeux s'adoucissent tandis qu'il murmure : « Remus a cessé de respirer, il y a un petit moment. Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé ; juste que tout d'un coup, il se noyait et... » Sa phrase meurt, tandis que Lily laisse échapper un gros sanglot.

Sirius sent le sang quitter son visage et le bouquet qu'il tient dans ses mains tombe sans cérémonie au sol. Il songe qu'il est peut-être devenu sourd aussi, parce que tout a l'air assourdi. Il peut voir la bouche de James bouger, mais tout ce qu'il enregistre, c'est le son de son cœur qui bat au-dessus d'un vide total. Il est coincé ; presque figé dans le temps, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à bouger une seule partie de son corps. Il veut hurler, mais sa bouche ne bouge pas ; il veut courir, mais ses jambes ne bougent pas ; il veut s'effondrer au sol de désespoir, mais ses genoux ne plient pas.

Puis, il se sent chanceler en arrière tandis que Lily le pousse rudement des mains. « C'est ta faute ! » crie-t-elle soudain, le poussant encore. Ses yeux sont rouges à cause de toutes les larmes qu'elle a versées et elle semble proche de la folie. « Tout ça, tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est ta faute ! » Sirius cligne des yeux et jette un regard à James, seulement pour voir qu'il a l'air tout aussi déconcerté. « Il t'aimait vraiment ! Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Mais tu l'as manipulé, tu l'as utilisé ! T'as même pas été foutu de t'excuser ou lui demander s'il allait bien ! » Elle le pousse à nouveau, et Sirius perd presque l'équilibre. Sa colère est comme du feu, tandis qu'elle avance vers lui, brûlante et fumante. Elle frappe son torse comme une folle à présent, et Sirius ne peut rien faire d'autre que la fixer sans pouvoir rien faire, parce que chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est vrai. « C'est à cause de toi qu'il était malade ! C'est à cause de toi que ses parents ont découvert aujourd'hui ! »

« Attends. » croasse Sirius, l'arrêtant en attrapant ses poignets. « Ses parents ne savaient pas qu'il était gay ? » Quand Lily secoue la tête, Sirius recule d'un pas. « Est-ce qu'ils ont...ils étaient en colère ? »

Lily secoue la tête à nouveau. « Non. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Il ne savait pas. Il les a entendu parler et comme toujours, ce putain d'idiot a imaginé le pire. Mrs. Lupin mourra si quelque chose lui arrive. Elle ne sera pas capable de le supporter... » Lily semble incapable de parler. Elle éclate en pleurs incontrôlables et se tient à Sirius comme à une bouée de sauvetage, même si, très clairement, elle le déteste. « Je te tuerai. » pleure-t-il, serrant le dos de sa chemise dans son poing. « Si quoique ce soit lui arrive, je te tuerai d'abord, Black. »

* * *

><p>« 'Man, je vais bien. »<p>

« Chut. » Mrs. Lupin sanglote tandis qu'elle essuie inutilement la bouche de Remus. « Ne réponds pas à ta mère. » Elle amène une cuillère de soupe à ses lèvres. « Bois. Tu es tellement maigre. » Elle éclate à nouveau en larmes, soutirant un soupir à Remus.

Il jette un regard à Lily, elle aussi assise silencieusement à son chevet. On la dirait sur le point de pleurer, elle aussi, et elle torture sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tandis qu'elle essaie de s'empêcher de se lancer dans un discours larmoyant – du moins, c'est ce que croit Remus. Il se sent mal pour ce qui est arrivé et pour avoir causé tant de douleur à tout le monde.

« Je suis désolé. » murmure-t-il, doucement.

« Ne sois pas stupide. » rétorque sa mère, donnant une légère tape à sa joue, puis la caressant amoureusement. « John et moi aurions dû mieux nous occuper de ça ou simplement venir directement te parler. Nous voulions juste que tu nous dises la vérité, c'est tout. Nous aurions dû te parler dès que tu nous as découvert, mais aucun de nous ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi désespéré. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu mal le prendre et supposer que ne nous ne t'aimions plus. » Elle se frotte les yeux. « Nous avons pensé que nous t'avions perdu pour de bon, cette fois. Nous avions tellement peur. »

Remus fixe ses mains, se maudissant pour le soulagement et le bonheur qu'il ressent à entendre la confession de sa mère. Ils l'aiment toujours. Il est toujours leur fils. « Est-ce que 'Pa va bien ? »

« Je pense n'avoir jamais vu ton père pleurer autant. » Elle repousse les cheveux hors de ses yeux et dépose un baiser sur son front. « Il est en train de parler au docteur, je vais aller le chercher, d'accord ? »

Remus acquiesce, la regardant partir avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Il a un serrement au cœur, comme un avertissement, alors il ferme les yeux et essaie de rester calme. Ça ne sert à rien d'inquiéter les gens encore plus à son sujet. « J'imagine que j'ai été un peu stupide, hein ? » Il lance un faible sourire à Lily et ouvre les bras pour l'étreinte qu'il sait qu'elle attend.

Et comme prévu, Lily lui saute dans les bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, tandis qu'elle libère les sanglots qu'elle a retenu tout ce temps. « Connard. » pleure-t-elle, s'essuyant le nez sciemment sur sa blouse d'hôpital. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas tout simplement parlé ? T'essaies toujours de t'attaquer à tous tes problèmes tout seul. Même toi, tu as des limites, tu sais ! Tu es un putain de stupide crétin qui suppose trop de choses. » Elle frappe son torse du poing. « Je te déteste ! »

Remus lui caresse les cheveux en un geste rassurant. « James t'a dit, alors. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sirius et moi ? »

Lily hoche la tête avant qu'une moue de dégoût prenne place sur sa visage. « Quel salaud. » Il y a une telle haine dans ses yeux quand elle parle de Sirius que c'en est effrayant. « Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser se rapprocher autant de toi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, ou poser de questions pour découvrir comment il était. J'aurais dû...hmmf ! »

Remus couvre sa bouche d'une main. « Tu commences à me faire peur, là, Lily. Je ne suis pas un enfant et bien que j'apprécie que tu sois farouchement possessive à mon égard, je pense que je peux gérer ça tout seul. » Il dégage légèrement sa main, mais la replace immédiatement quand il la voit préparer un autre discours ridicule. « Écoute, c'était ma faute, pas la sienne. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais depuis le début, et je savais aussi quel genre de personne il était. J'ai fait attention tout le temps mais... » Remus pousse un soupir. « C'était ma faute, d'avoir eu de trop grands espoirs cette nuit-là. Je veux dire...j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était totalement hors de portée. »

Lily retire sa main de ses lèvres pour protester. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es absolument génial, et beaucoup trop bien pour lui, à mon avis ! »

Remus roule des yeux. « Lily, je n'étais même pas assez bien pour _toi_. »

Quel que soit l'argument que Lily allait lui opposer, il meurt dans sa gorge. Elle le fixe avec une lueur étrange dans le regard que même Remus, son meilleur ami, n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Encore une fois, Remus se maudit pour avoir mentionné quelque chose d'aussi indélicat. C'est vrai, le rejet de Lily l'avait énormément blessé à l'époque, mais il s'était promis de ne jamais remettre le sujet sur la table. Ça avait été sa décision, et Remus n'aimait pas tellement les confrontations. Il fixe ses mains, mal à l'aise, et en trace les veines avec son index. Finalement, quand la tension devient insupportable, Remus décide de s'excuser.

Cependant, Lily le précède. « Je t'ai toujours aimé, Remus. Depuis le début. » Son visage est vraiment proche du sien, à présent, et à cette distance, ses yeux verts sont d'une clarté saisissante. « Tu étais tout ce que mes parents voulaient, l'objet d'envie de tous mes amis, et tu étais vraiment très bon avec moi. C'est pour ça que je me suis battue pour rester amie avec toi pendant toutes ces années. C'est même pour ça que je suis toujours désespérément célibataire après tout ce temps ; parce que je n'arrête pas de comparer chaque mec avec qui je sors avec toi, et personne ne me semble aussi parfait. » Elle se rapproche à une distance inconfortable et Remus recule, se pressant contre ses oreillers. Ses longs cheveux couleur feu se balancent légèrement, caressent sa joue.

Et soudain, ses lèvres sont sur les siennes et Remus pense que c'est le moment le plus gênant de sa vie parce qu'il ne veut vraiment pas l'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont douces et ont le goût de cerise ; quelque chose qu'il devrait apprécier mais ses seules pensées, tandis qu'il est paralysé de choc, sont _ohputainmonDieu_ et _tiretoi tiretoi tiretoi_. Ce baiser de deux secondes est presque horrifiant. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire ou comment expliquer le fait qu'il est gay (ce qu'elle sait déjà). Il sent son visage le brûler jusqu'à tout doucement atteindre la température d'un sauna et il trébuche sur ses pensées et mots tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Il est sûr qu'il doit avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, à la regarder ainsi.

Son rire le confirme, tandis qu'elle se rassit. Elle n'a pas l'air fâchée, ce qui est un très bon début. « Le problème c'est que tu n'as jamais été vraiment heureux avec moi. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour nous deux et j'ai rompu. » Elle le frappe doucement avec ses orteils. C'est une forme de réconfort que seule elle peut lui donner. « Hey, je peux en avoir un autre ? »

« Quoi ? » Remus a honte quand ce qui sort de sa bouche ressemble plus à un petit cri aigu qu'à un mot. Malgré tout, il se sent un peu soulagé ; pendant un moment, il avait cru que Lily pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dit. « Sûrement pas ! »

« Oh, allez ! » Lily grimpe sur le lit, lui donnant un petit coup de coude, taquine. « Toutes ces années que j'ai passées à avoir le béguin pour toi, je mérite un peu plus, tu crois pas ? Et puis, je suis sûre que je me rappelle que tu embrassais mieux que ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? T'étais juste allongé là, comme un poisson mort. C'était horrible ! » Elle retrousse les lèvres exagérément, en une horrible imitation de la carpe.

Remus ne peut s'empêcher de rire, la bousculant par espièglerie. Soudain, tout était de nouveau comme avant. La peur du rejet de ses parents, la douleur d'un cœur brisé et des mots cruels de Sirius, et la panique qui était montée en lui en sachant tout pourrait se terminer pour lui – tout semblait se dissiper. A ce moment précis, il réalise à quel point il aime ses parents et Lily pour leur éternelle présence. Tous les deux sont comme des enfants à nouveau, bras et membres agités en tous sens tandis qu'ils luttent sur le lit d'hôpital grinçant, Lily mimant vouloir l'embrasser tout ce temps.

« Oh, euh, désolé de vous interrompre. »

Remus perd son expression joyeuse quand il remarque Sirius sur le seuil, un bouquet d'une taille indécente dans une main et une boîte de chocolats dans l'autre. Il ne manque pas de noter que Sirius s'est rappelé sa marque de chocolats préférée et même le goût. « C'est rien. » dit-il enfin, détournant les yeux. Il veut hurler, et jeter tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, et dire à dire à Sirius de foutre le camp bordel, mais il découvre qu'il n'a plus l'énergie d'être en colère. Ça fait trop mal à présent, et il est reconnaissant envers Lily pour la fine main qu'elle a glissé dans la sienne.

Les yeux de Sirius suivent leurs mains jointes avant de rencontrer le regard de Remus. « Je...j'étais venu pour te voir à l'entraînement et j'ai entendu... » Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre, maladroitement, et lance un regard significatif à Lily. « Est-ce que je peux parler seul à seul avec Remus ? »

Remus s'attend à ce que Lily manifeste son désaccord ou à ce que son tempérament de feu explose en le défendant, mais une sorte de message passe entre Sirius et elle. Elle acquiesce simplement et bientôt, sa main glisse hors de la poigne de Remus. Il essaya de la rattraper presque désespérément, ne réussissant qu'à retenir son petit doigt et il tire avec insistance dessus. _Reste_, veut-il lui dire, mais il a presque trop honte pour lui demander ça.

« Cinq minutes. » réplique Lily à Sirius finalement, le dardant d'un regard venimeux pour la bonne mesure. Elle adresse un sourire rassurant à Remus avant de finalement dégager sa main.

Il veut la suivre. Fuir. N'importe quoi pour arrêter le martèlement de son cœur. Dans sa tête, il lui hurle _traîtresse !_

« Comment tu te sens maintenant ? » demande Sirius, tandis qu'il place les fleurs sur sa table de chevet. Elles sont tellement grandes qu'elles éclipsent toutes celles qu'il a reçues jusqu'à présent, les paillettes sur le ruban saupoudrant une traînée étincelante jusqu'au sol et les perles cliquetant joyeusement l'une contre l'autre. Elles ont l'air ridicules et ringardes, et Remus veut les balancer à la poubelle. Et si pas, au moins se cacher derrière elles simplement pour ne pas devoir regarder le visage de Sirius.

Et pourtant, Remus ne fait que répondre par un haussement d'épaules. « Ça va. »

« Tant mieux. J'étais inquiet... »

« Tu ne dois pas te forcer à t'inquiéter pour moi. » répond froidement Remus. « Ce n'est pas exactement une condition préalable pour un coup d'un soir. »

Sirius tressaille, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. « Je... » Il fixe ses chaussures pendant un instant, comme s'il se demandait quoi dire. Au moins, se dit Remus, il a l'air honteux – à juste titre. Il est certain que Sirius va simplement laisser tomber et partir d'ici un instant. Voilà pourquoi il est assez choqué quand Sirius s'assit soudainement sur le lit, juste à côté de sa hanche et saisit ses mains. « Je suis con. J'ai vraiment merdé. Ça a toujours été mon problème. Je ne sais pas quand je dois m'arrêter ou penser aux conséquences avant d'ouvrir ma grande gueule. » Il prend une profonde inspiration et Remus est certain que Sirius a pratiqué son discours à l'avance. « La vérité, c'est que tu es le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu, en-dehors de James. Et même James est plus mon frère qu'autre chose. Tu as été la première personne qui ne prêtait pas attention à mon physique ou à mon argent ou au fait que j'arrêtais pas de faire des farces tout le temps. Tu ne m'embêtais pas sur mon caractère et tu savais toujours comment t'amuser. »

« Si tu essaies de m'amadouer pour... »

« Non ! » l'interrompt Sirius, de façon véhémente. « Non, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que...je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit. Et que tu me manques et que je ferais tout pour redevenir ton ami. Absolument tout ! »

« Je... » Remus ne sait même pas quoi dire.

« S'il te plaît. » le supplie Sirius, sa poigne sur les mains de Remus se resserrant presque douloureusement. Sa voix tremble, et Remus se demande si tout ça est réel, si Sirius veut réellement être aussi désespérément son ami et pourquoi ? « Je sais que tu es en colère et que je ne te mérite pas. Tu peux me frapper ou me hurler dessus, tout ce que tu veux. S'il te plaît...s'il te plaît...je veux juste... » Sirius s'effondre, dos plié et sa tête reposant sur le genou de Remus. C'est paradoxal de le voir ainsi, prosterné devant Remus comme en prière.

Soudain, Remus sent les dernières traces de colère le quitter. Il se maudit silencieusement parce que, sûrement, il est capable de s'accrocher à sa colère un peu plus longtemps. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début, n'est-ce pas, une excuse ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il avait voulu plus. Il avait toujours voulu _être _avec Sirius, avait voulu que Sirius tombe amoureux de lui. Mais ces sentiments, Remus peut les étouffer et les contrôler. Pour ça, il a toujours eu un sens pratique ; il a toujours su faire la différence entre les fantasmes et la réalité. « C'est bon. » dit-il, avec un doux soupir, forçant gentiment Sirius à rencontrer ses yeux. « Je te pardonne... »

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Se référer au chapitre précédent pour ce foutu jeu de mot Sirius/serious qui me tape sur les nerfs. Ah, et ai-je aussi déjà dit que je _détestais_ tous les "bloody" et "fucking" que les anglophones insèrent_ partout _et qui sont la plupart du temps intraduisibles ? La réplique originale étant : _'Are you bloody serious?' 'Don't know about bloody, mate, but I am Sirius.' _(traduction purement littérale : "Est-ce que tu es sanglant sérieux ?" "Je sais pas pour sanglant, mec, mais je suis Sirius".)

**Deux updates en même pas une semaine...pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours en examens que j'ai l'impression d'être la plus active alors que je ne le devrais pas ? Le stress peut-être.**

**Je m'excuse pour le temps assez long que j'ai mis pour traduire ce chapitre. Pendant un long moment, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu envie de traduire ou d'écrire et j'avais beaucoup de boulot à côté. Puis la culpabilité a commencé à me ronger sérieusement quand je me suis mise à la traduction de _No Expectations_ (beaucoup plus facile et naturelle pour moi que _The Pursuit to Slow Realisation_). Je m'excuse également pour la piètre qualité de traduction de ce chapitre, j'ai réellement un problème avec l'indicatif présent et les lemons (pourquoi tout sonne tellement cru et moche en français ?). Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà commencé la traduction du prochain chapitre donc il arrivera plus vite que celui-ci si tout va bien (priez pour que je n'ai pas de seconde session).**

**Pour répondre au NB anonyme qu'on m'a fait sur le précédent chapitre : Je connais bien _Stille Nachte_, merci^^ Et je pensais, jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à la traduction, que _Oh Holy Night_ correspondait à _Stille Nachte_, mais en fait, non, la chanson est adaptée d'un chant de Noël français qui s'appelle _Minuit, chrétiens_. J'ai également vérifié les rythmes des différentes chansons (merci Youtube) et ce ne sont vraiment pas les mêmes mélodies. J'étudie la traduction et crois-moi, je vérifie tout, question de professionnalisme ;)**

**Sorn**


	3. Lente réalisation

Chapitre Trois: Lente Réalisation

« Toi. »

« Bien vu. » Sirius roule des yeux et essaye de se frayer un chemin malgré la présence de la rouquine.

Lily reste délibérément plantée face à lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air menaçant sur ses traits. Elle a exactement l'air du tyran qu'elle est et Sirius se demande, encore une fois, comment Remus peut être ami avec une furie comme elle. Leurs personnalités jurent horriblement : elle est bruyante, autoritaire, rabat-joie de première classe et a dépassé le stade de maternante pour passer à carrément _étouffante_. Alors que Remus est gentil, calme, doux et possède cette pointe de malice que Sirius adore. « Je suis venu rendre visite à Remus comme je le fais d'habitude. Depuis quand t'es sa gardienne ? » Il essaie de la dépasser à nouveau pour entrer dans la chambre de Remus mais est bloqué par son mètre cinquante. Il a déjà mal aux mains, à s'être tenu dans cette position si longtemps.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ceci n'est pas une porte mais une fenêtre. Et toi, mon cher, es en train de commettre une violation de domicile. »

Sirius jette un coup d'œil en bas pour évaluer la distance de sa chute et l'importance des dégâts si jamais elle ne le laisse pas entrer dans les cinq minutes. _Furie_, pense-t-il à nouveau avec une haine grandissante. « Écoute, je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème mais c'est comme ça que je suis toujours entré. Alors bouge de là et laisse-moi voir Remus. »

Lily hausse un sourcil. « Non. » répond-t-elle simplement.

« Non ? » Sirius la _hait_ et le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lance exprime exactement le degré de son aversion. « Depuis quand t'es la gardienne de Remus ? C'est sa maison et sa chambre alors pourquoi tu vas juste pas te faire foutre. »

« Remus t'a peut-être pardonné, mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. » ricane-t-elle. « Il l'a seulement fait parce qu'il est trop gentil et qu'il ne reste jamais fâché avec personne. C'est le genre de personne qu'il est. Mais si tu crois que tu peux me berner, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend... » Elle pose ses mains sur les jointures des doigts de Sirius et presse jusqu'à ce que les rainures du châssis de la fenêtre lui rentrent douloureusement dans la peau. Son visage est menaçant, au-dessus du sien, les yeux verts perçant les yeux gris. « Je ne t'aime pas, Black. Je ne t'aime pas du tout et garde à l'esprit que je te surveille... »

« Je suis terrifié. » Le ton de Sirius est moqueur. « Écoute Evans, et écoute bien, tu n'es plus la petite-amie de Remus alors arrête d'agir comme si tu l'étais. » Il crie intérieurement de joie quand il la voit sursauter de surprise. Il saisit l'occasion pour se hisser et s'asseoir sur le châssis. Comme il l'avait prévu, Remus est profondément endormi. Quelques flacons de pilules reposent sur sa table de chevet, moins nombreux qu'à l'hôpital, mais encore en beaucoup trop grande quantité. Sirius sait que Remus suit son traitement à la lettre, parce qu'il s'inquiète pour la finale et se demande s'il sera capable de reprendre l'entraînement dans les temps. Sirius reporte son attention vers Evans. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas de malaise entre vous est parce qu'il a cru que tes sentiments étaient une blague ou qu'ils appartenaient au passé. Ce baiser dans lequel t'as placé tous tes espoirs ? Il l'a même pas compris. »

« _Salaud._ » crache Lily, le visage rouge et les mains serrées en poings. C'est incroyable qu'elle pense que personne n'a rien remarqué. Sirius a tout vu ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, mais il a gardé le silence uniquement par respect envers Remus. Il s'en fout d'elle, mais Sirius sait que Remus serait déchiré si quelque chose venait à s'interposer entre leur amitié. « Espèce de putain de _salaud_. Comment oses-tu me menacer ? »

« Je ne te menace pas. » réplique Sirius. « N'aie pas une si basse opinion de moi, Evans. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te menacer ou d'utiliser ce petit bout d'information. » Il regarde par-dessus son épaule pour fixer Remus et s'assurer qu'il est bien endormi. Sirius en est presque certain, parce que le traitement de Remus a tendance à être un puissant sédatif. Pourtant, il baisse le ton, juste au cas où elle résisterait. Il joue déloyalement, il le sait, à utiliser sa haute taille pour l'intimider et la regarder de haut. « Mais je te _préviens_ : ne fais pas tes grands airs quand tu joues aussi salement que moi. Ce que j'ai fait à Remus...est-ce que ce n'est pas la même chose que tu fais à James ? » Ses yeux deviennent sérieux et il place ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, et pourtant tu as quand même accepté de sortir avec lui. Alors, dis-moi, qui est le plus cruel de nous deux ? »

Lily ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, clairement à court de mots. Elle a l'air bouleversé et Sirius se sent presque désolé pour elle, mais il a besoin d'une réponse et il est prêt à insister s'il le faut. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Remus, comme Sirius l'a fait, mais avec une lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'accrocher à lui après tout ce temps. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter, en tout cas. Et James est la première personne à m'avoir fait penser que ce n'est pas grave de ressentir ça. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui et je ne le trompe pas. » répond-t-elle doucement. Puis, comme si elle s'était rendue compte de la fissure dans son masque de dure, elle émet un reniflement de dédain et le fixe aussi furieusement que d'habitude. « Maintenant, va te faire foutre avant que je décide de te pendre à cette fenêtre avec tes poils de couilles. »

Sirius grimace. « Non. » répond-t-il, même s'il peut déjà sentir ses jambes bouger d'elles-mêmes pour protéger ses parties génitales. Il ne lui fait pas confiance et il sait parfaitement qu'elle est tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. « Je veux le voir. Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu alors tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne bougerais pas. »

Sirius n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur les traits de Lily, mais elle ressemble fort à de la pitié. « Écoute, qu'est-ce que tu crois que la mère de Remus va dire si elle te voit ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Ils t'ont _entendu_, Sirius. » accentue Lily. « Ils ont entendu chaque mot que tu as dit à Remus cette nuit-là. »

Sirius sent son visage pâlir. « Je peux m'excuser et... »

« Remus est leur fils. Tu penses qu'ils te pardonneront un jour de l'avoir blessé ? »

Sirius regarde Remus par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, encore une fois. Il a l'air tellement paisible et ce n'est que maintenant que Sirius réalise t à quel point la peau de Remus est pâle – comme de la crème. Il songe au rose qui teinte les joues de Remus à chaque fois qu'il rit trop fort aux blagues de Sirius ou est embarrassé quand on le taquine. Il songe à quel point ce minuscule détail lui a manqué, quand Remus était fâché contre lui. Combien ça lui manquera si les parents de Remus leur interdisent de se revoir. « Je... » Sirius essaie de penser à une bonne excuse, quelque chose qui pourrait racheter sa conduite et qu'il peut utiliser pour se défendre contre les parents de Remus. Et quand il ne trouve rien, il carre les épaules et marche vers le lit de Remus d'un air de défi. Il tourne son regard vers Lily, ses yeux la mettant au défi de l'arrêter, tandis qu'il se trouve juste au-dessus de Remus. « J'en ai absolument rien à foutre, je ne vais pas arrêter de lui rendre visite ou cesser d'être son ami, même si tu dois me poser un flingue contre la tempe. »

_Maintenant_, Lily le regarde avec pitié. « Black, est-ce que tu as jamais pris la peine d'écouter les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ? »

Sirius est trop occupé à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus pour l'entendre. Il sait que Remus aime ça et tandis que cette pensée le traverse, il est récompensé par un sourire heureux de la part de Remus, tandis qu'inconsciemment, il incline la tête sous le contact des mains de Sirius.

« Black ! »

Sirius sursaute. « Quoi ? »

Lily le fixe, incrédule. « Toi ! »

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de dire ça ? » Sirius roule des yeux. « Je suis au courant que je suis, en fait, _moi_. »

« Juste... » Lily se pince l'arrête du nez. « Sors. Sors et essaie de comprendre. Tu es de toute évidence... » Elle soupire, comme à court de mots. Sirius pense juste qu'elle est trop stupide pour en trouver un. « Pars avant que tu n'arrives à encore blesser quelqu'un... »

* * *

><p>Ils sont proches ; trop proches, pense Sirius. Il n'est pas stupide. Il a toujours été capable de dire quand des gens étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et, là tout de suite, il peut dire que Lily Evans a des sentiments pour Remus Lupin. Elle le cache remarquablement bien, entre son rôle de petite-amie de James et la meilleure amie pleine de vivacité de Remus. Mais Sirius était là quand elle a embrassé Remus à l'hôpital et il sait qu'elle y a placé pas mal d'espoir. Il a vu son visage se décomposer à la réaction de Remus, même si ce stupide, stupide Remus a sous-estimé la sincérité de sa confession. Franchement, il ne peut pas supporter Lily Evans et c'est seulement par un accord tacite qu'il garde le silence en échange de l'occasion de pouvoir approcher Remus à nouveau.<p>

James est idiot de l'aimer.

« Je vais aller chercher les boissons. » dit Remus, nageant jusqu'au bord de la piscine et se hissant hors de l'eau. Il éclabousse délibérément Lily tandis qu'il sort, lui soutirant un nouveau rire.

La piscine intérieure des Potter est un petit miracle, par ce temps. Sirius suppose que c'est quelque chose que seul l'argent peut acheter vu l'impressionnante installation, complétée avec leur propre maître nageur, leur propre salle de fitness et une petite serre dont Mrs. Potter s'occupe personnellement. Malgré le chauffage qui tourne à fond, le toit de verre qui est supposé laisser filtrer la lumière du soleil n'offre que la vue peu agréable d'un paquet de neige très caractéristique du Nord. L'eau, cependant, est d'une chaleur rafraîchissante contre leur peau et ondule doucement suite à la constante activité des quatre turbulents adolescents. Même Sirius doit admettre que c'est la meilleure idée que James ait jamais eue ; pas seulement à cause de la provision infinie d'en-cas et de bière ou même parce que c'est tout simplement amusant, mais parce que Sirius peut jouir de l'appétissante vue de Remus dans son élément, son corps élancé luisant d'eau et ses joues rougies de joie.

« La même chose pour vous deux ? »

James et Sirius hochent la tête tous les deux tandis qu'ils regardent Remus marcher vers le comptoir. Sirius aurait aimé que Remus porte quelque chose d'un peu plus court que son ridicule maillot de bain jaune mais ne parvient pas se plaindre quand il glisse pour révéler la courbe initiale d'une parfaite paire de fesses. Il n'a jamais nié que Remus était extrêmement bien foutu mais il sait que c'est mal de le mater si peu de temps après qu'ils aient recollé les morceaux. Alors, au lieu de quoi, il se tourne vers James...seulement pour souhaiter ne pas avoir bougé.

James a déjà enroulé un bras autour des épaules de Lily, déposant des baisers sur sa joue à des intervalles réguliers écœurants. Elle sourit avec indulgence, et, pendant un moment, on dirait qu'elle est sincèrement amoureuse de James. Sirius lui lance un regard furieux quand même.

« Sirius, pourquoi tu te rendrais pas utile et aller aider Remus avec les boissons ? » dit James tranquillement, son nez à présent enfoui dans les cheveux roux de Lily et embrassant son cou. Sa main est quelque part sous l'eau et Sirius ne préfère pas penser plus loin.

Sirius songe que tous les rouquines sont des salopes manipulatrices et que tous les bruns sont des connards obsédés. Il sait qu'il en est un, en tout cas.

« Vas-y. » James lui fait un mouvement de la main comme pour le chasser, ne remarquant même pas l'air suffisant que Lily adresse à Sirius. C'est déjà assez mal qu'elle soit anormalement intime avec Remus mais maintenant, elle joue aussi avec les priorités de James.

« Démone rouquine. » marmonne-t-il à voix basse tandis qu'il se lève à contre-cœur. Il attrape une serviette pour se sécher tandis qu'il approche Remus, penché par-dessus la glacière. « Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il, tapotant l'épaule de Remus, et il sent une pointe de douleur quand il voit Remus tressaillir à son contact.

Tout n'est pas encore revenu à la normale entre eux. Remus le considère toujours avec méfiance, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Sirius dise ou fasse quelque chose d'horrible à tout moment. Les conversations entre eux sont malaisées, ce qui n'était jamais le cas auparavant, et même les contacts ordinaires semblent maladroits et déplacés, à présent. La tension entre eux est si lourde qu'on n'arriverait même pas à la briser avec un diamant. Sirius estime qu'il le mérite après la manière dont il a agi. Une part de lui lui souffle aussi que cette amitié est impossible à sauver mais chaque cellule du corps de Sirius désire toujours l'attention de Remus. Sirius ne sait pas pourquoi c'est si important d'essayer de recoller les morceaux entre eux, ou même pourquoi il ressent le besoin d'être avec Remus tout le temps. Il n'est pas le genre de type à mettre en question ses instincts.

« Ils ont recommencé ? »

Sirius tourne la tête et oui, James et Lily ont encore leurs lèvres engluées les unes aux autres. Ça lui donne envie de vomir. « Putain, on dirait qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais pour respirer ! »

Remus grogne et roule des yeux. « C'est difficile de croire qu'il y a quelques semaines, Lily ne pouvait pas supporter sa vue. On devrait juste les coller l'un à l'autre et nous épargner ces foutus coups de téléphone pour nous dire à quel point l'un manque à l'autre. »

Sirius hausse un sourcil. « Tu les reçois aussi ? »

« J'en ai un de Lily et un autre de James chaque putain de jour. »

Sirius se sent extrêmement désolé pour Remus. « Et je pensais que j'avais pas de chance. » Il remarque le surveillant de la piscine traîner dans les parages à nouveau mais n'y fait pas très attention ; peut-être qu'il pense que James et Lily sont en train de se noyer. Sirius aimerait que ce soit le cas, juste pour épargner cette torture à ses yeux.

Il hausse les épaules et jette sa serviette sur ses épaules. Remus le regarde, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, les boissons en main, quand Sirius se rend compte qu'il bloque le chemin. Pas qu'il s'en soucie. « Hey tu sais, il y a un tout nouveau film cool qui vient juste de sortir et j'ai déjà demandé à James de venir avec moi mais il est trop occupé av... » Il fronce les sourcils quand il remarque que le surveillant de la piscine se dirige vers eux et tourne la tête. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun problème en vue. « Désolé. » s'excuse Sirius, toujours distrait. « Comme je le disais, on pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble dimanche et... » Sirius ne termine pas sa phrase, tandis que le maître-nageur se tient directement en face d'eux, sa bouche affichant un sourire sûr de lui.

« Salut ! »

Remus s'écarte consciencieusement, supposant que le garçon parle à Sirius, qui le fixe juste avec air interrogateur. « Je peux t'aider ? » demande Sirius, ses yeux détaillant l'apparence du garçon devant lui. Un corps bien bâti, un visage parfaitement découpé et une attitude qui correspondait à son physique – exactement le genre qui plaisait à Sirius. Pourtant, pour une raison inexplicable, il ne ressent que de l'irritation à avoir été interrompu.

« Euh, je parlais à Remus en réalité. C'est _bien _Remus, n'est-ce pas ? » Gros accent gallois, presque aussi gros que ses sourcils – Sirius n'aime déjà pas ce mec ; quelque chose dans ses cheveux parfaitement bruns et ses joues aux fossettes parfaites est très rebutant.

Remus a l'air étonné qu'on s'adresse directement à lui et ne fait qu'acquiescer.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncent un peu plus.

« Je t'ai vu venir pas mal de fois ici. Je m'appelle Kieron, au fait. »

Quel nom affreux, songe Sirius. Le pire genre de nom possible ; on dirait le nom d'un fabricant de fromage. Maintenant que Sirius y pense, même la peau de Kieron ressemble à du fromage – d'un jaune terreux – et elle n'est pas du tout attirante. Alors, quand Kieron tend la main à Remus pour qu'il la serre, celle de Sirius vient subrepticement s'immiscer entre elles.

Kieron fronce les sourcils mais ne semble pas dissuadé pour autant. « Tu es vraiment génial. Je t'ai regardé nager pendant un long moment avant de réaliser que je t'avais vu dans le journal local. Tu as gagné un paquet de championnat locaux, pas vrai ? Je surfe pas mal moi aussi. » Il rit quand Remus rougit furieusement et marmonne un oui d'une voix tremblante. « Alors tu vois, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être tous les deux... »

Sirius ne laisse pas à Kieron le temps de finir, attrapant brutalement Remus par le poignet et le tirant jusqu'à la piscine. « Tais-toi. » gronde-t-il quand Remus essaie de protester. « Parle pas. Juste... » Il bouillonne littéralement à l'effronterie totale de ce salaud pour avoir fait des avances pareilles à Remus. Son visage brûle et des images de toutes les façons dont il peut mutiler ce connard passent dans sa tête. Kieron n'est rien, juste un surveillant de piscine stupide et trop sûr de lui qui pense qu'il est supérieur aux autres. Il n'est _rien _comparé à Remus. « Reste ici. » gronde Sirius, s'arrêtant au bord de la piscine. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir James et Lily lui jeter des regards curieux mais il les ignore. « Ne t'approche plus de lui. »

« Mais... »

Sirius hait le fait que Remus proteste. Hait le fait que Remus regarde par-dessus son épaule ce qui est probablement ce foutu surveillant de piscine. Il hait le fait que Remus paraisse si adorablement confus malgré l'évidence pathétique de la situation. « Écoute-moi juste, okay ? Ne t'approche plus de lui. Il ne t'attirera que des problèmes. »

Remus se renfrogne. « T'en parles comme si tu le connaissais. »

Bien sûr que Sirius le connaît. Sirius _est _lui. « Je le connais. » ment-il. « Et il a la sale réputation de coucher à droite et à gauche, d'être un tricheur et...et...de _se droguer_ ! »

« Mais il est Gallois. » proteste Remus.

Oh pour l'amour du ciel. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour le mettre sur un piédestal. Même les Gallois peuvent être des toxicos ! »

« Je veux dire...t'as passé toute ta vie à Londres alors comment tu pourrais le connaître ? »

« Tu es à moitié Irlandais et tu es ici. » réplique Sirius. « Et puis, il a été transféré dans notre école pour son GCSE **(1)**. Ne te laisse pas avoir par son piètre choix de métier. Sa famille est vieille et puissante. Trop d'argent peut te faire changer, tu sais. » Il n'y aucune honte à protéger Remus, pense-t-il. Les mensonges ne sont pas réellement des mensonges s'il y a une possibilité qu'il y ait un peu de vérité en eux et, dans l'esprit de Sirius, de nouvelles possibilités sont créées chaque jour. « Et puis, pourquoi tu penses qu'il est aussi musclé ? Les stéroïdes ! Sans oublier que c'est un fétichiste des pieds ! »

« Un fétichiste des pieds ? »

« Tu veux dire que t'as vraiment pas remarqué comme il lorgnait sur tes orteils, parfaitement droits, dois-je ajouter ? »

L'expression horrifiée de Remus est suffisante pour qu'il se réjouisse. « Je pensais juste qu'il voulait parler de natation ? »

Sirius est saisi par le besoin impérieux de pincer les joues de Remus, à la fois pour le ramener à la réalité et parce que Remus est trop adorablement idiot. « Il flirtait avec toi. » explique finalement Sirius avec un roulement d'yeux. Il n'arrive pas à croire que Remus ait réellement l'air choqué, comme si la possibilité qu'une telle chose arrive revenait au même que d'être couronné Miss Univers. « Écoute, reste juste ici, okay ? Je vais le trouver et lui dire un mot, et aller chercher nos boissons aussi. »

Remus paraît vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Ses yeux passent de Sirius à Kieron, qui est toujours à côté de la glacière avec un sourire entendu plaqué sur ses traits. Kieron lui fait un signe de main, et à la minute où Remus hésite, Sirius sait qu'il a gagné la guerre. Et pour sûr, une seconde plus tard, Remus soupire, hausse les épaules et retourne dans l'eau. Il sourit légèrement quand Sirius se plaint d'être à nouveau tout mouillé et s'éloigne en nageant, retournant vers Lily et James. Il ne se retourne pas et Sirius en est heureux parce que sinon il aurait aperçu Sirius plier les doigts pour se préparer à une bonne strangulation.

« C'est ton copain, alors ? »

Sirius fait craquer ses jointures et carre les épaules pour paraître plus imposant, comme un animal qui veut intimider. Il peut sentir un grondement possessif monter dans sa gorge. « Pas exactement. » Ses yeux gris percent ceux de Kieron, bleu clair, de façon menaçante.

« Oh, tant mieux. » répond Kieron, totalement inconscient. Il se penche vers Sirius pour lui murmurer quelque chose, comme s'il partageait un grand secret. Ses yeux bleus pétillent de ce que Sirius qualifie de _mal pur_. « J'ai un réel faible pour les mecs du genre innocent et studieux. En plus, il est bien foutu et il a l'air d'être un sacré bon coup. Je suppose que tu ne pourrais pas... »

Quoi que Kieron ait pu vouloir demander fut interrompu par la collision entre le poing de Sirius et sa bouche, suivi d'un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe.

S'il y eut des cris, Sirius n'entendit rien. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit des mains le tirer tandis qu'il se débattait et donnait des coups de pieds. Il se rappelait avoir vu beaucoup de rouge, par contre, avec un soudain accès de rage aveuglante obscurcissant sa vision. Il se rappelait aussi du visage de Remus près du sien, ses lèvres bougeant pour former le nom de Sirius. Ça valait la peine, pensa-t-il à ce moment-là. Pour Remus, tout semblait valoir la peine.

* * *

><p>« Alors, Lily et moi avons décidons de nous marier. »<p>

La bière que contenait précédemment la bouche de Sirius s'échappe en un impressionnant arc houblonné jusqu'à atteindre le visage de James. « Pardon ? » demande-t-il, incrédule, sa voix une octave au-dessus de son timbre normal.

James essuie son visage avec une serviette en papier, son expression tordue de dégoût. « Merci, mec. »

« T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble depuis seulement trois mois. C'est toi qui l'as persuadé de faire ça ? » Sirius fixe un regard meurtrier et accusateur sur Lily – le poison de sa vie.

« Je lui ai demandé sa main hier. » ajoute James, sur la défensive, serrant la main de Lily fermement dans la sienne. Ce n'est que maintenant que Sirius remarque l'énorme bague de diamant qu'elle porte. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour ne pas la voir quand elle est entrée. Le diamant est presque de la taille d'une pupille humaine et brille de tous feux. « Écoute, je sais que c'est tôt et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier _maintenant_. Mais ça devient sérieux entre nous. Surtout maintenant que Lily va aller à l'université, on commence à réaliser vraiment à quel point on va se manquer l'un l'autre. On a tous les deux besoin d'une certaine sécurité dans notre relation. Alors, on se prépare déjà à ce qu'elle vienne emménager avec moi pour le moment et... » James hausse les épaules « Je ne peux honnêtement pas attendre de passer chaque moment de ma vie avec elle. »

« Aw. » roucoule Lily, se penchant pour embrasser James sur les lèvres. « Moi aussi, mon amour. »

Sirius est à nouveau frappé par cette soudaine envie de vomir. Au lieu de quoi, il fourre des frites dans sa bouche et fait semblant qu'il n'a pas tout juste entendu son ami lui confier son plan totalement suicidaire et qui court à la catastrophe. C'est ridicule ! Ils ne peuvent pas se marier maintenant ! Ils ont juste eu dix-huit ans ! Et même si, entre eux deux, James a toujours été celui qui se posait le plus facilement, Sirius a toujours songé que ce jour viendrait quand ils auraient la trentaine, peut-être même la cinquantaine, après avoir passé un bon moment à s'impliquer dans une relation précise. Pas ce..._simulacre_. Sirius a déjà été frappé plusieurs fois par l'idée que Lily acceptait tout ça seulement pour l'argent de James, mais il a gardé ses soupçons pour lui. Il sait que Remus serait fâché si jamais Sirius donnait son opinion à voix haute.

« Je suis heureux pour vous. » Remus, qui est resté silencieux depuis le début de la confession de James, parle enfin. « Je suis très heureux pour vous deux. »

Sirius réalise seulement à présent que les yeux de Lily ont été fixés sur Remus tout ce temps, cherchant son approbation. A présent qu'il l'a enfin donné, elle saute pour le prendre dans ses bras, les yeux brillants et un rire délirant s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sirius grince seulement des dents : il a encore une fois ce sentiment que Remus et Lily sont _trop_ proches. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit toujours s'asseoir à côté de Remus, même quand James est là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a toujours besoin de le _toucher_ autant ? Sirius sait qu'ils partageaient un lit parfois quand l'un passait la nuit chez l'autre ; et les secrets qu'ils partagent sont bien trop nombreux pour qu'on les dénombre. Ils ont leurs propres petites blagues et leurs regards secrets ; et Lily se rappelle de chaque détail de la vie de Remus avec une clarté absolue. C'est _anormal_.

« Oh, Remus ! Je savais que tu me soutiendrais ! Maman et papa sont en train de tout dramatiser et j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour leur en parler. Tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'éloigne et le fixe avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais arrêter mes études ou quoi que ce soit ; je vais quand même aller en fac de médecine. Et cette décision n'est pas aussi inconsidérée qu'elle le paraît ; James et moi en avons vraiment parlé et...et bien... » Elle rougit tandis qu'elle lance un regard à James. « Nous... »

Remus plaça une main sur sa bouche, riant légèrement. « Je leur parlerais, je te le promets. Et je t'aiderais à déménager aussi. »

« Ne seriez-vous pas en train de vous inviter, _Monsieur Lupin_ ? » demande James avec un horrible accent snob qui sonne curieusement comme celui de Sirius.

Remus affiche un sourire. « Bien sûr que oui. Sachez, _Monsieur Potter_, que je fais partie du contrat. Si vous vous mariez à Lily, vous vous mariez à moi aussi. » **(2)**

James éclate d'un rire hystérique. Sirius ne trouve pas ça drôle. Vraiment pas. Au lieu de quoi, il sent cette drôle de sorte de jalousie inexplicable gonfler en lui. Elle le fait serrer les poings et fusiller Lily du regard, ce qu'elle ignore superbement. Il a envie de monopoliser Remus et de l'enlever loin de quiconque essaie de le clamer comme son ami. C'est irrationnel et ridicule, mais Sirius ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir ça ou même simplement l'expliquer.

« Seulement si vous acceptez ma part du contrat. » James pointe Sirius du doigt. « On devrait vous marier tous les deux et nous épargner tous les tracas dès le début. » Il éclate à nouveau de rire, et ne réalise que la blague a été trop loin quand un silence malaisé s'installe entre eux. Ses yeux sont coupables quand il les passe sur Lily, Sirius et puis Remus – aucun d'eux ne semble savoir ce qu'il faut dire. James tousse. « Okay, alors, l'un de vous a vu le dernier match de foot ? Il y a eu un penalty... »

Remus se lève abruptement, les yeux fixés sur son assiette de _fish and chips_. **(3)** Sa chaise penche légèrement en arrière, comme si elle allait tomber par terre, mais elle finit par se remettre en place comme un rocking-chair. « Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes. » murmure-t-il doucement. Il n'attend même pas une réponse avant de se diriger vers le minuscule coin qui mène à un autre couloir. Les toilettes dans ce pub sont dégoûtantes de saleté et Remus a une fois dit qu'on ne le prendrait jamais à se rendre là-dedans, même si sa vessie faisait la taille de la Chine.

C'est suffisant pour attirer des soupçons et Sirius à son tour se lève sans donner d'explication. Lily et James ne posent pas de questions, presque comme s'ils savaient télépathiquement pourquoi et où. Il frôle l'un des serveurs tandis qu'il se dirige vers le couloir menant aux WC et l'odeur piquante de la vieille pisse le frappe de plein fouet. Il est submergé par le besoin de retourner en arrière ou de vomir sur le champ, mais réprime ces envies et pousse la porte des toilettes pour hommes. Comme Sirius s'en rappelle, le carrelage est couvert d'empreintes boueuses et les murs sont d'une couleur jaune sale. Les urinoirs ont l'air de ne pas avoir été nettoyés depuis des années et il n'y a de papier toilette dans aucune cabine. Sirius imagine que la plupart des pourboires des serveurs servent à leur nettoyer le cul.

Après un rapide coup d'œil alentours, Sirius trouve Remus au lavabo, se frottant vigoureusement le visage. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » rétorque vertement Remus, à la grande surprise de Sirius. « Ma meilleure amie se fait mettre la bague au doigt par un type qu'elle connaît à peine, et si elle est réellement sérieuse à ce sujet, alors elle est totalement timbrée. Parce que, là tout de suite, ça a juste l'air d'être un putain de désastre qui va finir soit en larmes soit en un possible meurtre. Et c'est pas comme si je faisais pas confiance à James ou que je l'aimais pas, mais c'est totalement dingue ! A quoi est-ce qu'ils pensent ? » Sa respiration est hachée, ses yeux écarquillés et sauvages, tandis qu'ils fixent Sirius. Et puis, comme s'il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa diatribe, il rougit et détourne rapidement le regard. « Désolé. »

Sirius cligne des yeux. Envolée la surprise. « Non, ne le sois pas. T'as raison. » Il place une main sur l'épaule de Remus et le force à lui faire face. « T'as tout à fait raison. Tout ce truc est du suicide. C'est ce que j'ai pensé à la minute où ils l'ont mentionné. Mais alors pourquoi tu as accepté de parler aux parents de Lily ? Tu avais l'air tellement..._heureux_. »

Remus se pince l'arrête du nez, fatigué. « Bien sûr que j'ai accepté. C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est mon boulot de la soutenir continuellement, comme c'est ton boulot pour James. Elle me détesterait si je ne le faisais pas. Et aussi... » Il hésite un moment avant d'avouer : « Je ne l'ai plus vue aussi heureuse depuis un long moment. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius réalise quel idiot il a été avec James.

« Je veux dire, juste parce que ça ne m'arrivera jamais, ça veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas marcher pour quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? Peut-être que ça _va_ durer et qu'ils resteront mariés pour toujours et chacun de nous se rappellera de ce jour en riant et réalisera à quel point on était stupide pour pas le voir. Et putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie que ça marche...plus que toute autre chose. J'aimerais vraiment les voir ensemble jusqu'au bout. » Remus hausse les épaules et lève le regard vers Sirius avec un sourire. Il est absolument magnifique ; plein d'abnégation et attentionné et tout ce que Sirius a jamais attribué à la perfection.

Mon Dieu, Remus est magnifique. « Ça marchera pour toi. » dit Sirius lentement, ratant peut-être totalement l'argument que Remus essaie de faire passer. « Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou même le mois prochain ou cette année, mais ça t'arrivera, c'est sûr. »

Remus a un reniflement de dédain et s'éloigne. Seulement à ce moment-là, Sirius réalise qu'il a étroitement tenu les mains de Remus entre les siennes tout ce temps. « Regarde-moi, Sirius. T'avais raison, cette nuit-là. Je suis le genre qui veut toujours une relation et, si c'est une mentalité géniale pour attirer les filles, c'est comme poser Hiroshima pour un mec. Et ça me fout les jetons. » C'est la première fois que Remus fait part de ses peurs à Sirius. D'habitude, ils ne parlent que de choses insignifiantes, comme de films ou du sport. Mais pour la première fois, Sirius voit un côté totalement incertain de Remus qui le met presque mal à l'aise. « Et si ça m'arrive jamais, Sirius ? Et si je passe toute ma vie à chercher cette personne en particulier et ne la trouve jamais parce que mes critères sont trop exigeants ? C'est pas comme si j'avais tout un panel d'options qui m'attendait, alors ce serait pas plus intelligent de simplement me contenter de la première personne qui passe ? »

_Fou_. Sirius pense que Remus est fou à lier pour penser de façon si compliquée. « Tu es fou. » fait remarquer Sirius, et il donne une petite tape au front de Remus. « Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux. Tu as juste besoin d'ouvrir les yeux ; il y a toute une file de mecs qui essaient de se frayer un chemin dans ton lit. » D'une certaine façon, Sirius a l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû révéler ce bout d'information. Et si Remus ouvrait réellement les yeux et se rendait compte à quel point il était génial ? Et si Remus décidait de choisir un mec parmi la file ?

« Le serveur de notre table était plutôt pas mal... »

_Mon Dieu non_, pense Sirius. « Et hétéro. Ce pub est pour les _hétéros_, Remus. Ne t'emballe pas. »

Remus rit légèrement et secoue la tête. « Okay, okay. Allez, viens. » Il donne une légère tape à l'épaule de Sirius avant d'ouvrir la porte des WC. « On a l'air de deux gonzesses qui ont décidé d'aller aux toilettes ensemble pour causer de leurs copains. Pas la peine de ternir l'image des gays de cette façon. On a notre fierté. »

Sirius marche d'un pas pressé, cognant ses épaules avec Remus et riant pour aucune raison en particulier, excepté que Remus a l'air hilarant quand il essaie d'éviter de tomber. Ils se poussent l'un l'autre, bataillant et faisant la course jusqu'à la table. Le serveur que Remus a trouvé attirant les regarde d'un air bizarre et Sirius lui tire la langue, comme un enfant, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Il est content qu'ils aient vidé leur sac ; d'autant plus que Remus partage les mêmes sentiments que Sirius. C'est la raison pour laquelle il aime Remus ; parce qu'avec lui, Sirius se sent enfin libre.

« Remus et moi avons décidé d'emménager ensemble. » déclare Sirius, une fois qu'ils se sont laissé tomber sur leurs chaises, toujours en train de rire.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Remus de cracher sa bière au visage de James. « Quoi ? »

James est le seul qui n'a pas l'air surpris par cette soudaine décision, seulement mécontent de devoir se frotter le visage encore une fois avec une serviette déjà utilisée.

« Et bien, c'est seulement raisonnable. » raisonne Sirius, un peu moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était une minute auparavant, sous le regard choqué de Remus. « On va tous les deux aller étudier à Londres et on sera tous les deux fauchés alors c'est logique de partager un appartement. » C'est un pur mensonge. Sirius n'avait aucunement prévu d'aller à l'université quand il avait emménagé avec les Potter. Il avait prévu de vivre grâce à la fortune que son oncle Alphard lui avait laissé pour le restant de ses jours, peut-être investir dans quelques entreprises, mais rien de plus. Et il était aussi très loin d'être fauché. « J'ai entendu dire que les prix des dortoirs sont faramineux et que les partenaires d'études sont un must si tu veux venir à bout de la première année. » La vérité, c'est que Sirius a harcelé James pour découvrir exactement dans quelles universités Remus espérait entrer, de sorte qu'il puisse envoyer sa candidature dans les mêmes que lui. Son nom de famille et le statut des Black sont suffisants pour le faire entrer n'importe où en un rien de temps. Sirius réalise que sa démarche le fait presque passer pour un détraqué mais il se dit qu'il aura besoin d'un ami une fois que James sera parti et qu'une carrière en architecture ne peut pas être si mal que ça. Sirius aime vivre dans des maisons, alors peut-être qu'il aimera construire des maisons. « Alors, vraiment, Remus, ferme la bouche et accepte simplement d'emménager avec moi. »

James lui lance une frite, pour sa piètre tentative de nonchalance.

Remus ferme la bouche, comme on lui a demandé, mais on dirait que c'est plus par manque d'arguments qu'autre chose. Il bafouille quelques syllabes ci et là, mais rien d'intelligible. Il lance un regard impuissant à Lily, qui elle fusille Sirius du regard. Pas que Sirius en ait quelque chose à faire ; il la déteste et il la détestera jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. « Je... » commence Remus. « Tu... » essaie-t-il à nouveau, ses lèvres se retroussant et son visage se tordant de confusion. « Tu es fou... »

Sirius prend ça comme un oui.

* * *

><p>« T'as réussi ! » s'exclame Sirius, poussant la foule de côté et bondissant pratiquement vers Remus. Il attire l'autre garçon dans une étroite étreinte et l'embrasse sur la joue. « T'as réussi ! » Il recule pour inspecter la médaille d'argent qui repose fièrement sur la poitrine de Remus, humide à cause de l'eau qui goutte des cheveux de Remus. C'est vrai que Remus n'a pas gagné la première place du championnat mais en considérant qu'il a été malade pendant une bonne partie des entraînements, Sirius pense que c'est une grande réussite. Il y a déjà eu quatre recruteurs d'université qui ont approché Remus, le tirant à l'écart l'un après l'autre pour probablement pour vanter les mérites de leur institution. Remus a déjà un sac plein de petits cadeaux – des stylos, des pulls, des écharpes ; tous frappés de l'insigne de leur université respective. Celui qui a attiré l'attention de Sirius, cependant, est celui de Poudlard – l'Université que Remus désirait. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »<p>

Les joues de Remus sont rougies par la joie tandis qu'il repousse légèrement Sirius. « Poudlard m'accueille à bras ouverts. » Son sourire égale celui de Sirius. « Papa va être tellement fier. Toutes ces histoires qu'il me racontait sur l'Initiation et la Cérémonie de Répartition – tu crois que je serais à Gryffondor ? »

Sirius passe un bras autour des épaules de Remus. Le fait que Remus porte la chemise mauve que Sirius lui a donné pour lui porter chance n'échappe pas à son attention. Enfin, la chance est la raison qu'il a donné à Remus mais il l'a achetée pour l'unique raison pour laquelle il achète tous les cadeaux de Remus – pour le faire sourire. C'est bizarre, vraiment, comme à chaque fois que Sirius entre dans un magasin, il pense à quel point cette chemise bleue irait bien à Remus ou comme cette veste fera ressortir ses yeux ambres, et ainsi de suite. Acheter des choses pour Remus est une impulsion qu'il ne contrôle pas. « On y sera tous les deux, tu verras ! Je... »

« Remus ! »

Sirius sent son cœur s'arrêter et sa gorge se serrer, et il se tourne lentement pour confirmer son pire cauchemar. Sirius a essayé d'éviter cette situation précise depuis quatre mois et il avait réussi jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant, il n'y a aucun moyen de fuir les parents de Remus. Ils sont trop près et le père de Remus, qui est un homme fort costaud, affiche un air meurtrier. Sirius peut presque sentir le sol trembler à chaque pas qu'il fait vers eux. Les pieds de Sirius sont paralysés, mais il essaie d'avoir l'air courageux et nonchalant. L'amitié de Remus vaut n'importe quel coup de poing ; même si Sirius souhaite encore avoir préparé un discours héroïque. Le genre qu'on voit dans les films, où tout le monde applaudit à la fin. Derrière John Lupin, Sirius peut voir Lily et James le suivre d'une façon qui peut uniquement être décrite comme une démarche dandinante et maniaque. Immédiatement, la haine de Sirius envers Lily lui souffle qu'elle les a amené ici pour assassiner Sirius, parce qu'elle est suffisamment diabolique pour ça. Mais c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas, à voir son expression inquiète et les gestes affolés de James lui intimant de courir avant qu'on ne lui coupe la gorge.

« Remus, qu'est-ce que ce _garçon_ vient faire ici ? » demande furieusement Mrs. Lupin, tandis que John Lupin reste à côté, l'air menaçant. Sirius se rappelle vaguement qu'on lui a dit que Remus est autant le fils à sa maman que Mr. Lupin est l'esclave de sa femme. Ce qui prouve uniquement que Mrs. Lupin est une femme dangereuse. « Je t'ai dit explicitement de ne plus le revoir ! »

Remus rougit furieusement. « C'est mon ami ! »

Sirius ouvre la bouche pour se défendre mais tout ce qui parvient à sortir de sa gorge est un croassement. « Mrs. Lupin, je... »

Elle s'en prend à lui, ses yeux ambres étincelant dangereusement. « Écoute, Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais simplement parce qu'il est gentil ne veut pas dire qu'il est facile. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu... »

« MAMAN, ÇA SUFFIT ! » crie soudainement Remus, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Le gymnase est bruyant mais les quelques familles qui étaient en train de discuter à côté d'eux se sont arrêtées de parler pour les fixer. Mrs. Lupin a l'air d'avoir été poignardée dans le dos et Sirius pense que c'est probablement parce que Remus ne hausse jamais la voix, encore moins contre sa mère. C'est horrible de sa part de célébrer le fait que Remus le défende, surtout que c'est au prix de défier ses parents. Mais Sirius ne peut pas s'en empêcher ; la joie et la fierté gonflent en lui. Malheureusement, ça ne lui donne pas le courage de parler et il se demande où sont passés son esprit et son charme suave. Il aurait vraiment dû préparer un speech.

Remus est rudement mené sur le côté par Mr. et Mrs. Lupin. Ils ont tous l'air furieux et Sirius ne peut rien faire pour sauver la situation à part fixer ses pieds. Il est coincé – incapable de bouger d'un pouce. Il peut entendre des bribes de leur conversation :

_« Un fugueur...délinquant...même sa famille l'a déshérité ! » _

Sirius sent sa gorge se serrer et il serre étroitement les poings. Il fait exprès de ne pas croiser les yeux de James ou Lily parce qu'il sait ce qu'il y verra : la _pitié_.

_« Je refuse que tu frayes avec...les garçons comme lui sont... » _

La honte brûle son visage et l'arrière de ses paupières.

Sirius devrait partir.

Sirius devrait simplement partir, mais il est paralysé, à écouter chaque chose dite à son sujet. C'est mortifiant, parce que tout est vrai. Tout ce qu'on dit sur sa famille, sur lui est vrai. Ça ne sert à rien de le nier.

_« Et tu vas vraiment le laisser t'utiliser comme...Remus, tu ne te défends jamais toi-même, c'est ton...Je te dis de... »_

Sirius trouve enfin le courage de tourner les talons et marcher quand soudain une main agrippe fermement son poignet. « Je me défends moi-même, maintenant ! » voit-il crier Remus à ses parents. D'une certaine façon, leur dispute a dévié pour inclure Sirius et ils se font à présent tous face – les parents de Remus, l'air furieux d'un côté et Remus et Sirius de l'autre. Le visage de Remus est tordu de colère – ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rouges ; et tout ce que à quoi peut penser le cerveau pervers de Sirius est que Remus a l'air carrément canon quand il est en colère. « Je défends mon ami ! » déclare Remus en secouant leurs mains jointes. « Alors, vous avez tout intérêt à vous y faire parce que je le garde ! »

Sirius pense que c'est un mauvais moment pour mentionner qu'il n'est vraiment pas un chien qu'on peut juste "garder". « Remus, tu ne devrais pas... » Sirius essaie de dire que Remus ne doit pas faire tout ça pour lui, encore moins si c'est en désaccord avec ses parents, mais il n'a jamais réellement l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

_« _Ta gueule ! » gronde Remus, tirant Sirius par la main. « Ta gueule et suis-moi ! »

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé, pour ma mère. »<p>

Sirius hausse les épaules, faisant semblant que l'attitude froide et les horribles mots de Mrs. Lupin ne l'ont pas atteint, même un peu. Remus l'a emmené voir un film et manger un _fish and chips_ bien gras pour alléger l'atmosphère, où ils ont évité de parler de toute l'épreuve, comme des mecs devaient le faire. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Et si Remus avait peur d'avoir des ennuis une fois rentré chez lui, il ne le montrait absolument pas.

« Elle a raison, après tout. » répond Sirius, après un moment. « Je veux dire, elle a entendu une bonne partie de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et...et bien, je ne voudrais pas de moi dans la maison non plus après tout ce que j'ai fait. Je suis juste content qu'elle ne sache pas encore qu'on va emménager ensemble... »

Ils sont allongés dans l'herbe, à profiter des premières manifestations de l'été. C'est seulement le mois de juin, alors ils sont obligés de garder leurs manteaux pour se protéger du léger froid. Des miettes de sandwich et des tasses vides de café jonchent le sol entre eux tandis qu'ils cherchent des formes inhabituelles de nuages dans le ciel. Jusqu'à présent, Sirius a trouvé un calmar géant, un ogre et un éclair. Remus a trouvé une paire de couilles poilues et un cornet de glace.

Remus émet un bruit d'assentiment, sa tête se tournant de côté pour offrir un sourire rassurant à Sirius. « C'est bizarre de penser qu'on va aller à l'université ensemble. Je veux dire, je suis vraiment excité. Je n'ai jamais été Londres et avoir quelqu'un avec moi rend les choses beaucoup plus amusantes. »

« Espérons juste qu'on ne tombera pas sur mes parents. » marmonne Sirius, sombrement.

Remus le fixe étrangement. « Je ne comprendrais jamais ta relation avec eux. »

« Moi non plus. » soupire Sirius. « Je veux me libérer d'eux, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible. Chaque chose qu'ils font et disent me rend furieux. Chaque fois que je les vois dans le journal ou à la télé, je veux leur arracher leurs airs suffisants et leur faire d'horribles choses. C'est..._compliqué_. »

Remus lui donne une petite tape sur la cuisse, avec compassion. « Je suis désolé. »

Sirius hausse des épaules. « Le sois pas. »

Le vent ébouriffe leurs cheveux, les faisant voleter légèrement avant qu'ils ne retombent en mèches hasardeuses sur leurs fronts. Le silence entre eux n'est pas désagréable, mais les deux garçons bougent, comme pour essayer de l'éloigner. Inconsciemment, leurs jambes se rapprochent, jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent et que les bras qu'ils ont croisé derrière leurs têtes se chevauchent.

« Le jaune est ma couleur préférée. Et toi ? »

Sirius regarde Remus, interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

Remus roule des yeux comme si Sirius faisait exprès d'être stupide. « C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? »

Sirius hausse des épaules, jouant le jeu. « Rouge, je suppose. C'est quoi ton groupe préféré ? »

Remus sourit. « Queen. Chanson préférée ? »

« Burn, de Deep Purple. Film préféré ? »

« J'en ai pas. Acteur préféré ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil mais continue. « Sean Connery. Premier baiser ? »

Remus rougit, hésitant avant de finalement dire la vérité. « Lily Evans. »

Sirius sent cette vielle jalousie se réveiller à nouveau. « Lily ? Vraiment ? » demande-t-il, se relevant sur un coude. Bien sûr que Lily est le premier baiser de Remus. C'est toujours Lily. « Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ta virginité avec elle aussi... »

« Non. » Soudain, la voix de Remus est bien plus sombre. « On n'a jamais couché ensemble. » Ses yeux ambres se relèvent vers Sirius, ses dents parfaitement carrées s'enfonçant dans la chair des lèvres rouges. « C'était toi. » murmure-t-il doucement, sa tête se tournant vers l'herbe tandis qu'il regarde ailleurs. « Tu es la première personne avec qui j'ai couché. »

Et soudain, l'énormité de ses actions le frappe. « M...Moi ? » bégaie-t-il, toujours incapable de croire l'aveu de Remus. Il se fait l'impression d'être un pur salaud ; bien sûr que Remus était en colère contre lui cette nuit-là, bien sûr qu'il avait voulu que ça soit plus qu'une simple baise. « Je... » Sirius ne sait plus quoi dire parce que lui-même n'arrive pas à décrire ce qu'il ressent. D'un côté, il se sent coupable de ses actions de cette nuit, de son insensibilité à l'égard des sentiments de Remus et de son total manque de tact. Mais de l'autre côté, une part traître de lui se réjouit à l'idée d'être le premier de Remus, est heureuse que personne n'ait jamais posé la main sur Remus avant ça.

Sirius a deux options. Soit il s'excuse, soit il se réjouit. Il ne s'attarde pas trop sur la question et suit son instinct, comme il l'a toujours fait. Et là tout de suite, son instinct le conduit à presser ses lèvres contre celles de Remus, timidement au début, et puis enfin avec un peu plus de force. C'est un baiser chaste, une simple pression des lèvres qui envoie des picotements tout le long de l'échine de Sirius et lui donne l'impression que ses genoux se sont transformés en gelée. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il a fermé les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre, et il se retrouve agenouillé au-dessus de Remus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il trouve que Remus est beau. Et à l'avoir étendu sous lui ainsi, ses cheveux châtain clair brillant comme de l'or au soleil et ses joues rouges contre sa peau pâle ; Remus est réellement et complètement magnifique. Sirius laisse une main courir sur la joue de Remus, son pouce traçant la douce courbe de ses lèvres. Sa main s'immobilise, sous le choc, quand une larme se forme soudain dans les yeux de Remus puis cascade le long de sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Sirius, paniqué. Est-ce qu'il l'avait à nouveau blessé ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose de stupide ?

« Tu dois arrêter ça, Sirius. » murmure Remus et son expression a l'air douloureuse. Il s'essuie rageusement les yeux, même s'ils sont secs. « Tu dois arrêter de me faire marcher comme ça. Envoyer ta candidature à la même université que moi, vouloir vivre avec moi, constamment me toucher et me demander d'aller quelque part avec toi – qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser quand tu fais des trucs pareils ? J'essaie d'être un bon ami pour toi, mais tu compliques les choses en me donnant de l'espoir. »

« Je...je suis désolé. » répond Sirius, plus par perplexité que par culpabilité. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne fait que ce qu'il veut faire. Comme toujours, Sirius suit seulement son instinct et son instinct lui a toujours dit de rester proche de Remus. Il veut être avec Remus, qu'importe jusqu'où il doit aller. Parfois, Remus est comme son oxygène – impossible de vivre sans.

Remus couvre sa bouche tandis qu'il laisse échapper un sanglot sans larmes. « Je suis amoureux de toi, pauvre crétin. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillent.

_Amoureux ?_

Remus s'assied, ses mains tremblantes passant dans ses cheveux. Sirius réalise avec horreur que la respiration de Remus semble s'être accélérée. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ça ne marchera jamais et que tu n'éprouveras jamais la même chose pour moi mais je... »

« Remus, calme-toi... »

« J'essaie, Sirius ! J'essaie ! » pleure Remus, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Il prend une profonde et tremblante inspiration et Sirius sent la peur étreindre son cœur, quand il se rappelle la dernière visite de Remus à l'hôpital. « J'essaie vraiment d'arrêter mais je suis bien trop loin. »

« Remus. » le calme Sirius, traçant des cercles dans le dos de Remus. « Tout va bien. Respire » Et Sirius se rend compte que tout _va_ bien. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Sirius découvre qu'il ne panique pas du tout. « Remus. » répète-t-il. « Tout va bien. Écoute-moi, tout va _bien_. » Ses mains montent jusqu'aux cheveux châtains de Remus, ses doigts glissant entre les boucles légères de sa nuque dans un geste répétitif. Il aimerait que Remus cesse de pleurer. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un remue un couteau dans ses entrailles et tout ce que Sirius veut, c'est que Remus cesse de pleurer. A-t-il vraiment autant blessé Remus ? « Chut... »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Remus d'une voix rauque, entre deux sanglots. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Sirius. Je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu veux avoir sur le dos maintenant, et c'est même pas juste de ma part de t'annoncer ça comme ça. » Il tend une main qui s'accroche mollement au manteau de Sirius, presque d'un air suppliant. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire... »

Sirius referme sa main sur celle de Remus, la pressant contre sa poitrine, là où il est sûr que Remus peut sentir son cœur battre rapidement. « Laisse-moi t'embrasser une nouvelle fois. » dit-il doucement. Quand Remus relève la tête pour le fixer avec des yeux ambres surpris, Sirius sent son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Il se sent cruel pour penser que Remus est beau, même quand il pleure – avec des yeux baignés de larmes, des joues roses et une expression qui donne envie à Sirius de l'enfermer dans ses bras et le protéger avec tout ce qu'il possède. « Je ferais les choses correctement cette fois. » l'assure Sirius, posant une main sur chaque joue de Remus, ses pouces faisant disparaître les larmes qui errent là. Il se penche un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, et Sirius est extrêmement conscient de chaque expiration tremblante de Remus contre sa peau. « Je te le promets, je ferais les choses correctement cette fois. »

* * *

><p>Remus ouvre la porte, prend en compte le spectacle qu'il a devant les yeux et dit « Désolé, je ne pense pas vous connaître. » avant de fermer la porte à nouveau.<p>

Sirius soupire d'exaspération et re-sonne à la porte. « Remus, ouvre ! C'est moi, Sirius ! » Quand Remus refuse toujours d'ouvrir, il commence à frapper la porte de ses poings, assez fort pour attirer l'attention des voisins. Déjà, il peut voir quelques têtes curieuses dépasser des rideaux des fenêtres. « Reeeemus ! Laisse-moi entrer ! » Sirius se prépare à chanter _God Save The Queen_ à pleins poumons quand Remus cède enfin. **(4)**

Il se tient à la porte, inspectant Sirius des pieds à la tête avant de demander : « Allons-nous à un mariage ? »

« Non. » répond Sirius, confus.

« À un enterrement, peut-être ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? »

Sirius pense qu'il a l'air très élégant, merci bien, et n'apprécie vraiment pas l'air dégoûté que lui lance Remus. Le costume qu'il porte coûte très cher et un tailleur l'a fait exprès pour lui. Il lui va comme un gant, le gris anthracite sombre faisant magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux. La chemise blanche qu'il porte en-dessous est d'un blanc craquant, comme il l'a fait repasser deux fois par la bonne des Potter, et ses chaussures sont cirées à la perfection. Il a aussi demandé à Mr. Potter de nouer sa cravate bordeaux de façon à ce qu'elle soit élégante contre son col.

« Ils ne te laisseront pas entrer en jeans. » commente Sirius hautainement, jetant un regard dédaigneux aux genoux déchirés de Remus. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite quand il remarque que Remus porte la chemise que Sirius lui a donné, mais ce n'est pas assez pour le faire changer d'avis. « Tu dois te changer. »

« Sirius. » dit lentement Remus, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Je pensais qu'on sortait juste dîner ? »

Sirius roule des yeux. « Oui. » Remus est de la _classe moyenne_, se rappelle-t-il. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il est aussi obtus. Sirius ne veut pas être condescendant, mais il avait pensé qu'il avait rendu assez clairement quels étaient ses plans de dîner.

« Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de m'habiller comme si on allait au bal de la Reine ? » Remus plante ses pieds fermement au sol. « Sirius, je ne vais pas dans un de ces endroits ridiculement chers où il y a plus d'assiette que de nourriture et cette horrible musique au piano qui joue en fond. Je pensais que tu voulais manger un burger ou des frites ou...ou... » Remus lève les mains, exaspéré. « Tout sauf ça ! »

Sirius fait la moue, irrité. « Écoute, j'ai demandé à James et il m'a dit que c'était comme ça que ça se passait, un rendez-vous. Je t'emmène dans un restaurant chic, agit galamment, t'ouvre les portes et tout ça pour toi et ensuite on va faire une balade au clair de lune dans le parc. C'est supposé être romantique ! » Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « On va tout le temps au cinéma et manger des frites ensemble alors ça ne compte pas vraiment comme un rendez-vous. Et je t'ai dit que je ferais les choses correctement cette fois alors... » Sirius soupire d'irritation et tape du pied, essayant de faire comprendre le message à Remus.

Et comme toujours, Remus comprend et il affiche cet adorable sourire chaleureux qui fait Sirius se sentir un tout petit peu moins maladroit. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier quelque chose puis fait signe à Sirius d'entrer quand la voie semble libre. Sirius suppose que les parents de Remus sont toujours moins qu'enthousiastes à l'idée de sa présence. « J'ai seulement un costume du cinquième mariage de ma Grand-Tante Penelope. » explique Sirius, tandis qu'ils montent les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Il est comment ? » demande Sirius, tandis qu'il ferme la porte derrière eux et prend sa place habituelle sur le lit de Remus. Les couvertures sont ridiculement fleuries aujourd'hui, ce qui fait supposer à Sirius que c'est probablement Mrs. Lupin qui a fait le lit de Remus ce matin.

Remus jette un regard appréhensif à Sirius avant de sortir ce qu'on peut seulement supposer être un costume hors de son armoire. « C'est du tartan. » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, tenant le cintre entre son index et son pouce comme si ça avait été un déchet.

Et c'est un déchet. C'est pire qu'un déchet, pense Sirius. C'est une atrocité. Un costume fait entièrement de tartan irlandais vert et brun. Les couleurs blessent les yeux de Sirius au point qu'il en pleure presque. « Pourquoi ? » est tout ce qu'il arrive à demander.

Remus essaie de hausser les épaules de façon nonchalante mais le rouge qui lui monte rapidement aux joues le trahit de suite. « Mon père est Irlandais. » Il remet le costume à la toute extrémité de l'armoire ; et même dans le noir, Sirius peut parfaitement en distinguer les motifs. « C'était supposé être un kilt au départ mais... »

Sirius frissonne.

« Écoute. » Remus s'assied à côté de Sirius, leurs jambes se balançant au même rythme. « On n'a qu'à aller aux Trois Balais, mais on réservera une table privée et un faible éclairage. Ce sera un dîner de rendez-vous de fortune...et plus tard, tu pourras me raccompagner chez moi. Si tu le veux, bien sûr. » Remus dit ces derniers mots en rougissant magnifiquement, ses yeux passant d'un coin à l'autre de la chambre dans une tentative d'éviter les yeux de Sirius.

« Et je suppose que tu ne pourrais pas me prêter un T-shirt ? » répond Sirius, avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>« Tes yeux sont comme des raisons noirs. »<p>

Remus roule des yeux. « Ils sont bruns. »

Sirius écarte ses propos d'un geste, continuant sa parodie de flirt (une autre chose que James lui a dit de faire, en tant que partie essentielle du rituel d'un rendez-vous). « Ils sont magnifiques, tout comme tes cheveux qui sont comme des vagues de succulent chocolat. Et ta peau est la plus onctueuses des crèmes. »

« Y a-t-il une seule part de moi qui ne soit _pas_ comestible ? »

« Aucune. » fait Sirius en riant, mordillant le cou de Remus avant de l'attirer en un baiser. Le baiser est chaste, un simple frôlement de lèvres qui a le goût de chocolat, de vin bon marché et de rêves. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'a été cette soirée pour Remus : un rêve. Comme promis, ils se sont rendus aux Trois Balais et se sont installés dans un coin isolé du pub, leurs jambes entremêlées sous la table. Sirius en a fait un peu trop avec son concept de "rendez-vous", tirant les chaises et tenant les portes, mais Remus ne parvient honnêtement pas à s'en plaindre. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, comme ils le font toujours ; se sont moqués de James et Lily ; ont joué des tours au serveur en faisant semblant d'être Français – des choses qu'ils faisaient tout le temps, vraiment. La seule différence était le poids de la main de Sirius sur la sienne et les baisers occasionnels que Sirius déposait sur ses joues. Ils n'ont jamais fait de balade au clair de lune auparavant, même si ce n'était que pour raccompagner Remus chez lui. Ils avaient pris le plus long chemin possible, sortant du bus quelques arrêts plus tôt et traînant dans le parc près de la maison de Remus.

Sirius saute sur les bordures d'une des fontaines de plus mauvais goût (un garçon sans tête avec ce qui est vraisemblablement de la pisse venant de sa région inférieure). Il tournoie et rit, ses yeux brillant plus fort que les étoiles tandis qu'il chante sans respect du rythme ou de la mélodie, en une tentative de donner la sérénade à Remus (une autre idée de James, sans aucun doute).

« _They, asked me how I knew...my true love was you... _»**(5)**

Il soulève Remus, tournoyant et dansant avec lui, leurs pieds dangereusement proches du bord. Remus l'avoue, tandis qu'un rire contagieux s'échappe de ses lèvres, ça lui aurait été égal de tomber dans la fontaine à cet instant. Tant que Sirius est avec lui quand il tombe, il n'arrive pas à s'en soucier.

Même à présent, Remus n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est devenu si chanceux.

« Chuut, t'entends ça ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Remus, perplexe, essayant de tendre l'oreille.

« Y'a quelqu'un qui s'envoie en l'air, pas loin ! » murmure Sirius avec excitation. Ce n'est rien de neuf ; le parc a toujours joué une sorte de double rôle. Le matin, c'est une aire de jeu pour des enfants de tous âges et la nuit, c'est une aire de jeu pour des adultes de toutes sortes. Remus se souvient du jour où lui et Lily avaient trouvé un préservatif utilisé quand ils étaient en deuxième année **(6)** et l'avaient ramené à la maison, pensant que c'était juste un ballon très détrempé.

« On devrait probablement les laisser tranquilles. » répond Remus, haussant les épaules et sautant du rebord de la fontaine. « D'après ce qu'on peut entendre, ils auront bientôt fini. »

« Pff, t'es pas marrant. Allons leur faire peur ! »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Je pourrais hurler comme un loup ? » suggère-t-il, se demandant quand les manières de farceur de Sirius l'ont contaminé. Et dire qu'auparavant, il était un si bon garçon.

Sirius lui lance un regard superbement diabolique, avant de crier, dans sa voix la plus forte et la plus embarrassante possible : « Oh, oh, oh mon Dieu, Moony, plus vite ! » A la consternation de Remus, Sirius est pratiquement en train de hurler à plein poumons. « C'est ça – oh, oui, là, là, BORDEL, là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » murmure Remus, attrapant l'avant-bras de Sirius et regardant autour d'eux pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans les parages. Sirius est devenu complètement fou. Il n'y a aucune autre explication pour les bruits obscènes qui sortent de sa bouche ou pourquoi il frappe à répétition le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, provoquant un bruit de _thunk thunk_.

« Plus fort, Moony, plus fort ! » crie Sirius, serrant Remus et étouffant son rire dans son épaule.

Remus n'aime vraiment pas le nom Moony. « Oooh, Padfoot ! » Il fait semblant de se pâmer et prend une voix rauque, se sentant d'humeur vengeresse. Il n'est pas juste qu'il soit le seul à avoir un surnom ridicule. « Padfoot, tu es tellement une salope pour ma bite ! C'est ça, bébé, prends-la ! »

Un silence de mort remplit l'air. On dirait que l'autre couple vient juste de se rendre compte que leurs voix, criant de plaisir, sont définitivement masculines. Remus aimerait presque pouvoir voir leurs visages tandis qu'ils réalisent ça, et se demande même s'ils s'enfuient, horrifiés. Sirius le fixe avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du choc et à de l'admiration. Remus se sent rougir sous son regard, se sentant soudain très conscient d'avoir employé si audacieusement des mots si crus. Et puis, soudain, tous deux sont secoués de rires incontrôlables ; tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis qu'ils sortent cahin-caha, mais rapidement, du parc. C'est une des choses les plus dingues qu'il ait jamais faites et bordel, c'est fantastique. Seul Sirius peut lui faire faire ces choses. Sirius, qui fait ressortir le côté espiègle de Remus qu'il a toujours enterré entre les livres et ses responsabilités. Sirius, qui lui tient la main tandis qu'ils courent dans la rue pour aucune raison en particulier sinon sentir le vent dans leurs cheveux et l'adrénaline rugir dans leurs veines. Sirius, qui l'embrasse avec tant de passion que le cœur de Remus cogne furieusement et que sa cage thoracique menace d'exploser.

« Et voilà, je suppose. » murmure Sirius, s'éloignant, une fois qu'ils ont atteint la porte de Remus. Ses yeux sont légèrement voilés et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, invitantes. Les mains de Sirius s'attardent un peu autour de la taille de Remus, ses pouces traçant de lents et sensuels cercles sous sa chemise. « J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment, même si tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance aux conseils de James, de toute façon. »

Remus ne sait pas quoi dire, sa langue est nouée en de drôles de nœuds à cause du pur bonheur qu'il ressent. Alors, il se contente de serrer Sirius un peu plus fort, sa tête reposant sur les épaules merveilleusement larges de Sirius. Il peut sentir le cœur de l'autre garçon battre contre le sien et il se sent extrêmement fleur bleue pour souhaiter que cet instant dure pour toujours.

« C'est le premier rendez-vous que j'ai. » avoue doucement Sirius, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Remus. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, j'ai juste voulu expérimenter. Et après ça, c'était toujours pour s'amuser. James pense que je suis terrifié à l'idée d'avoir une relation à cause de ma famille mais... » Il hausse les épaules et Remus peut sentir son incertitude dans la façon dont les muscles de Sirius se sent tendus. « Tu es la première personne qui a été capable de me faire sentir comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais, au début. » répond Remus, doucement.

Sirius secoue la tête. « Tu m'as toujours plu de façon anormale, même quand je savais que tu étais hors-limites. Au début, je pensais que c'était peut-être parce que tu étais plutôt mignon...et bien foutu aussi. » Il accentua ce propos en pinçant les fesses de Remus. « Mais après, quand on ne se parlait plus et que tu es entré à Ste Mangouste...c'étaient les pires semaines de ma vie. Et puis, même quand on est redevenus amis, on se touchait à peine et je n'arrêtais pas d'être jaloux de chaque petite chose qui était plus proche de toi que moi. De plus en plus, j'avais l'impression que je devais te garder tout à moi ; c'était ridicule. »

Remus se sent rougir devant l'aveu de Sirius. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui menace d'exploser, de pure allégresse, et il est sûr qu'il est déjà en train de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. « Tu veux entrer ? » demande-t-il, s'éloignant de l'étreinte tandis qu'il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « Mes parents dorment alors je suis sûr que tu pourrais entrer en douce. »

Sirius hausse un sourcil. « Et bien, quelle audace ! Dès le tout premier rendez-vous ? »

Remus affiche un sourire insolent, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il entre dans la maison à reculons, penchant la tête, comme en invitation. « Que puis-je répondre ? Tu m'as débauché... » Il enlève ses chaussures du pied, dans le coin, remerciant intérieurement ses parents d'avoir éteint les lumières du hall, pour une fois. Malgré son léger trébuchement, au moins Sirius ne peut pas voir ses pathétiques tentatives d'expression séductrice. « Alors, tu viens ou pas ? »

« Putain, ouais. » murmure Sirius, pratiquement en train de courir pour le rattraper. Dès que le verrou de la porte d'entrée se met en place, c'est une course infernale pour parvenir à la chambre de Remus. Remus est certain que son dos sera plein de bleus le lendemain à cause de toutes les fois où Sirius l'a poussé contre la rampe d'escalier pour l'embrasser. Les baisers de Sirius sont exactement comme sa personnalité : désordonnés et passionnés et tellement brûlants qu'ils menacent de faire tomber Remus à genoux au sol. Deux paires de mains s'escriment à atteindre la peau sous les vêtements, renversant presque certains meubles dans le processus. Des rires s'échappent d'entre les lèvres ouvertes et d'urgents "chuuut" sont murmurés dans le creux des oreilles.

« Ça va ? » demande Sirius, une fois qu'ils sont tombés sur le lit de Remus. D'une certaine façon, ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus et Remus espèce sincèrement qu'ils n'ont laissé aucun vêtement hors de la chambre que ses parents pourraient découvrir le lendemain matin.

Remus acquiesce, levant le regard vers Sirius. L'appréhension tord ses entrailles en même temps qu'une excitation grisante. Il peut sentir l'érection de Sirius se frotter avec insistance contre sa hanche. Sirius est excité à ce point pour _Remus_. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'en assurer, Remus tend la main et serre son poing autour du membre de Sirius. Du sperme s'en égoutte déjà tandis qu'il passe son pouce sur le gland.

« Merde. » gémit doucement Sirius, son front se pressant contre celui de Remus. Son souffle est brûlant tandis qu'il tombe sur le visage de Remus et son corps est déjà en train de se mouvoir, pressant Remus à bouger sa main. « Merde, Remus... » Les doigts de Sirius creusent les flancs de Remus ; ses dents et lèvres sucent le cou, les épaules et le torse de Remus jusqu'à en laisser des marques. « J'ai envie de toi... »

Les yeux gris de Sirius hypnotisent Remus, ses pupilles agrandies de désir. Il a l'impression de tomber dans un abîme infini à chaque fois qu'il les regarde. Presque pétrifié, il se retourne jusqu'à se retrouver sur le ventre. L'appréhension qu'il ressentait a depuis longtemps disparue.

« Non. » murmure Sirius, une main sur l'épaule de Remus tandis qu'il le pousse à se mettre sur le dos à nouveau. « Non, pas de cette façon. » Il tient la joue de Remus doucement et embrasse le bout de son nez. « Je veux voir ton visage, cette fois. »

Et juste à ce moment-là, Remus sait qu'il a dépassé le point de non-retour. Il est complètement, follement amoureux de Sirius Black. C'est tout ce à quoi il peut penser tandis que Sirius entre en lui, son dos s'arquant et le nom de Remus tombant de ses lèvres comme un mantra. Il suit la ligne de sueur sur le torse de Sirius du bout des doigts, passant ses mains sur le dos et les fesses de Sirius, comme dans une tentative de les fondre l'un dans l'autre. Et quand Sirius se libère enfin en lui, chaud et humide, Remus grave chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire. Le rouge de ses joues, le voile de ses yeux et la façon dont son corps tremble juste après – Remus trouve que Sirius ne lui a jamais paru aussi beau auparavant.

_« Sirius, je t'aime. » _

Quand Remus se réveille enfin, la première chose dont il se rend compte, c'est que le lit est vide. Quand il passe la main sur les couvertures, il découvre qu'elles sont froides ; Sirius est parti sans dire au revoir. « Sirius ? » Il l'appelle néanmoins, espérant que peut-être Sirius s'est rendu à la salle de bains ou enfile des vêtements propres dans un coin invisible de la chambre de Remus. Il se sent plus déçu qu'il ne le devrait quand il ne reçoit aucune réponse.

Remus ferme les yeux. Il est nu sous ses couvertures, se sentant sale et souillé. Être tombé dans le piège de Sirius deux fois – il se sent idiot. Il avait eu raison de croire que la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il essaie de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé pour déceler une erreur qu'il aurait pu commettre. Avait-il été trop assuré la nuit dernière, trop demandant, trop bizarre ? Sirius avait-il finalement décidé qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et que sortir avec Remus ne valait vraiment pas la peine ?

Mais, ajoute une part de lui pleine d'espoir, Sirius aurait aussi pu partir pour éviter d'être découvert. Les parents de Remus ne sont pas tout à fait fans de Sirius et le trouver dans le lit de Remus ne se trouve définitivement pas sur leur liste de priorités. Peut-être que Sirius est parti pour épargner à Remus une scène et l'embarras d'être découvert nu dans son lit ?

C'est définitivement une chose que Sirius pourrait faire. Remus aperçoit encore le costume que Sirius portait la veille, au bout du lit, soigneusement plié, exactement comme Remus l'avait laissé.

Sentant l'espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine, Remus enfile rapidement les premiers pantalon et chemise qui lui tombent sous la main et descend les escaliers. Il est juste sur le point de téléphoner à Sirius quand il entend un rire étouffé de derrière la porte de la cuisine. Sourcils froncés, il dresse l'oreille dans un mouvement presque canin. Il est sûr à à peu près soixante pour cent qu'il peut entendre l'aboiement-rire caractéristique de Sirius, d'ici.

Remontant son pantalon qui tombe, il pousse la porte de la cuisine, curieux.

« Et là, Remus prend cette horrible accent français quand il dit "Monsieur, qu'est-ce queuuh c'aye que ceuu pwasson et frreutes ? Est-ce queuu c'aye du puwlaye" ? » **(7)**

Le rêve de la nuit dernière continue, pense Remus. Parce que c'est la seule façon qu'il a trouvé pour expliquer le fait que Sirius soit assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, engagé dans une discussion civilisée avec ses parents. Il y a des œufs à la coque et des mouillettes sur la table, et des éclats de rire à d'horribles horribles blagues. Le père de Remus utilise son couteau pour beurrer plutôt que pour tuer et sa mère a l'air de réellement apprécier leur conversation.

Il ne peut pas l'expliquer parce qu'il n'a pas connaissance de la petite feuille de papier qui se trouve sous le lit de Sirius, au Manoir des Potter. Il ne sait pas comme elle est usée à cause de toutes les fois où Sirius l'a dépliée pour mémoriser tous les mots et les réciter devant le miroir. Pas plus qu'il ne sait les nombreuses fois où James s'est moqué de Sirius parce qu'il s'adressait à leur portemanteau en tant que Mrs. Lupin.

« Bonjour, mon amour. » le salue Sirius avec entrain, quand il remarque Remus debout près de la porte, la bouche ouverte. « Maman, papa et moi parlions justement de toi... »

* * *

><p>« Et voilà le dernier. » fait James, victorieux et joyeux, tandis qu'il dépose un carton avec écrit <em>"Trucs"<em> dessus. « Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu là-dedans, Sirius ? »

Sirius roule des yeux et pointe l'étiquette : « Exactement ce qui est marqué, mec : des TRUCS. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas que tu possédais autant de _trucs_ quand tu vivais avec moi. » rouspète James, frottant son dos douloureux et ses épaules endolories. « Tu ferais mieux de ne m'avoir rien piqué, Black. »

Sirius ne répond pas, se contentant d'un mystérieux mouvement de sourcil.

Remus les ignore tous deux et ouvre les tentures, grognant avec lassitude. « Je déteste Londres. J'ai vu des salles de cinéma avec plus de soleil. Berk. »

Lily éclate de rire et drape ses bras autour de ses épaules, se hissant sur son dos. Ses pieds dépassent de chaque côté de sa taille et elle pose son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, c'était Remus qui suppliait Lily de le laisser monter sur son dos ; mais quelque part entre deux, Remus avait atteint un impressionnant mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et leurs positions avaient été inversées. Même si, parfois, Remus souhaite encore occasionnellement pouvoir monter sur le dos de quelqu'un. Il se demande s'il arriverait à persuader Sirius de le laisser faire, une fois.

Quand on parle du loup, Remus sait que Sirius est probablement en train de fusiller du regard le dos de Lily. Sirius s'est déjà plaint à plusieurs reprises auprès de Remus qu'ils se touchent trop. Remus n'est pas d'accord du tout. Lui et Lily sont comme tout autre paire de meilleurs amis, qui aiment se bagarrer et se prendre dans les bras et occasionnellement prendre un bain ensemble. Remus n'est définitivement pas naïf et Lily ne profite définitivement pas de sa naïveté. Sirius est stupide ; pourtant, une part idiote de Remus se réjouit encore du fait que Sirius devienne jaloux quand il s'agit de lui.

« J'aime bien votre appartement. » commente Lily, regardant par la fenêtre. « Très pittoresque et euh...pratique. »

C'est une façon bien articulée de dire qu'il est plutôt petit et bon marché. Il est essentiellement composé d'une simple chambre et d'une cuisine, qui finit alors qu'on en a à peine aperçu le début. Sirius avait voulu dépenser une fortune pour un appartement en copropriété, mais Remus avait insisté pour que la location soit faite en conditions équitables. Aussi, Remus doutait que "l'argent de poche" d'Oncle Alphard suffirait à payer la somme assez importante des frais de scolarité de son neveu, étant donné le style de vie auquel Sirius était habitué (il avait réussi à faire en sorte que le chauffeur des Potter les conduise jusqu'à Londres). Pas que Remus se plaignait. Enfin, _si_, Remus se plaignait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux. En fait, il est extatique d'avoir enfin un endroit à lui. Déjà, il fantasme comme une fille à l'idée de baisers de bienvenue à la maison, de se réveiller avec la vue du magnifique visage de Sirius tous les matins et de frénétiques parties de jambes en l'air sur un peu tous les meubles.

Même si les seuls meubles qu'ils possédaient réellement à l'heure actuelle étaient un lit et une télévision. Et Remus ne voulait vraiment pas abîmer sa télé.

« T'es seulement contente parce que ton appartement est juste au-dessus du nôtre. » commente Sirius, mécontent, poussant Lily assez violemment du dos de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre. Il a cette expression mécontente de pure jalousie dans laquelle Remus trouve un plaisir coupable, tandis qu'il prend la place de Lily sur le dos de Remus. Et si Lily est aussi légère qu'une plume, Sirius, lui, est bâti comme un roc. Le garçon est presque aussi grand que Remus et est musclé grâce à tous les matchs de foot qu'il joue avec James dans ses heures libres. Le corps de Sirius est fait pour beaucoup de choses – à savoir, le sexe – mais _pas_ pour qu'on le porte sur son dos. « Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès, espèce de folle furieuse. Tu peux pas supporter que je l'ai tout à moi. » Presque comme au signal, les bras de Remus cèdent et il laisse Sirius tomber de son dos, juste à côté de Lily. Ils se fixent d'un air venimeux et Remus se demande silencieusement s'ils arriveront _jamais_ à s'apprécier.

Lily lui tire la langue tandis que James l'aide à se relever. « Mec, je te l'ai dit : c'est moi qui ai choisi l'appartement. » explique James, arrangeant consciencieusement les vêtements et cheveux de Lily. Il est absolument et totalement soumis à elle. Le genre de soumis qui inclut porter tous ses sacs et lui donner sa veste quand il fait froid et remuer sa queue proverbiale chaque fois qu'elle est là.

« Nawak. » se moque Sirius, se relevant et s'enroulant autour de Remus, possessivement. « Je te connais et je sais que tu aurais choisi un putain de palais si on avait laissé libre cours à ta folie des grandeurs. J'ai vu ta tête quand tu as réalisé que le sol était fait de _brisures_ de marbre plutôt que de marbre pur : tu avais envie de rentrer sous terre. »

James ne peut opposer aucun argument contre ça. Ils savent tous que c'est vrai. Remus ne mentionne pas que Sirius a presque pleuré quand il a réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas de baignoire luxueuse aux pieds en griffe ou une douche à la porte en verre. Il _avait_ pleuré quand il avait réalisé qu'ils devraient prendre le métro tous les jours pour se rendre à l'université. Noble un jour, noble toujours, pense Remus avec seulement une once de sympathie. Et puis, qui est-il pour les juger quand il est un auto-proclamé fils à sa maman et qu'il a passé plus d'une heure à être couvé et pleuré par sa mère avant de venir ici.

« Maître Potter, est-ce que ceci fait aussi partie des _trucs_ de Maître Sirius ? »

James est sauvé de devoir avouer sa faiblesse envers Lily par l'arrivée du chauffeur des Potter. Le pauvre homme porte un carton chargé d'une pléthore de vêtements et chaussures appartenant à Lily et de la sueur coule de sa tête dégarnie. Son costume habituellement repassé et immaculé est en désordre et il a l'air vexé d'être traité comme un ordinaire coolie.

« Non, William, ça c'est à nous ; encore un étage. » James se précipite vers la porte, tirant Lily par le poignet, par la même occasion.

A l'air qu'affiche William, on aurait dit que James venait de lui demander d'escalader l'Himalaya. « Comme vous voudrez, Maître Potter. » répond-t-il avec un long soupir plein de souffrance, laissant James et Lily mener le chemin dans les escaliers. Il fixe Sirius et Remus d'un œil torve, ses vieux yeux bleus notant la façon dont ils se tenaient, dos contre torse. Les bras de Sirius entourent la taille de Remus et ses mains sont confortablement placées dans les poches du jean de Remus. Si Sirius a remarqué la désapprobation dans les yeux du vieil homme, il ne le montre certainement pas. Au lieu de quoi, il leur fait un joyeux signe d'au revoir à tous les trois.

« Venez nous aider ! On est au 504 ! » Remus entend la voix de James crier avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement hors de leur vue.

Dès qu'ils sont seuls, Sirius tourne Remus vers lui par les épaules, de sorte qu'ils soient face à face. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas la laisser de toucher autant ! » le sermonne-t-il d'une façon que Remus ne peut s'empêcher d'en ricaner. « Moony, ne rigole pas de moi quand je suis sérieux. » Ce qui ne fait que provoquer un éclat de rire incontrôlable de la part de Remus. « Moooonnyyy... » Depuis cette nuit-là, ils ont pris l'habitude de s'appeler Moony et Padfoot – une chose que James trouve hilarante. « Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, ferme-la. »

« Désolé. » rit Remus, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sirius. « Elle est amoureuse de James, Padfoot. Tu n'as aucune raison de dramatiser. Tu sais qu'elle ne fait que ça pour s'amuser. »

Sirius a un reniflement de dédain et est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il est distrait par quelqu'un à leur porte. James et Lily l'ont laissée ouverte puisque Remus et Sirius étaient supposés les suivre à l'étage. « Bonjour, vous êtes nos nouveaux voisins ? » Remus se retourne pour voir quelqu'un jeter un coup d'œil curieux à leur appartement. « Je m'appelle Fabian. Je vis à côté, avec mon frère Gideon. »

_Fabian_ est un mec très attirant ; plus vieux, probablement dans la dernière tranche de la vingtaine. De longs cheveux en épis et une paire de lunettes chic et sombres – très différentes de celles de James qui le font passer pour un hibou – encadrent son visage très anguleux. Il est extrêmement bien bâti, large de toutes sortes de façons, avec des bras qui semblent pouvoir casser n'importe quoi en deux. Même s'il n'est pas aussi grand que Remus, il a l'air ridiculement intimidant. D'autant plus que Remus sait que _Fabian_ est exactement le genre de mec avec qui Sirius aurait couché, avant de rencontrer Remus. Enfin, excepté le fait que Fabian est roux. Pour une certaine raison, Sirius a développé une très étrange corrélation entre les rouquins et le mal depuis qu'il a rencontré Lily Evans.

« Sirius Black. Et voici Remus Lupin. »

Remus se sent se hérisser tandis que les yeux noisettes parcourent le corps de Sirius, de façon appréciative. Déjà, il peut sentir ses incertitudes l'envahir et cette absurde pensée que Sirius va bientôt se lasser de lui. Sirius ne dit jamais qu'il aime Remus. Enfin, _si_, il l'a dit deux fois pendant toute la durée de leur relation, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas assez. Pas face à un homme très attirant qui se tient juste devant eux. Pas quand Remus n'a d'autre arme à portée de main qu'un grille-pain pour défendre son amour.

« Vous devriez passer une fois. »

Remus est sorti de ses pensées meurtrières par une paire de bras très familière qui trouve sa place autour de sa taille, à nouveau. Un menton se pose contre son épaule et un baiser est déposé sur le côté de sa mâchoire, amoureusement. « On pourrait bien. » répond Sirius avec un sourire poli.

Fabian hausse un sourcil, lançant un regard curieux à Remus et puis affiche un sourire provocateur. « Okay. On se voit bientôt, dans ce cas. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire ainsi. » se plaint Remus, repoussant Sirius. « Maintenant il pense qu'on lui propose un plan à trois ! »

Sirius éclate de rire. « Oh, quel pervers cachottier. On sort ensemble depuis à peine quelques mois et notre vie sexuelle ne te satisfait déjà plus ? »

Remus rougit. « Tu étais suggestif ! » s'exclame-t-il, sur la défensive, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Secrètement, il est extrêmement heureux des démonstrations d'affection publiques de Sirius et de la façon dont il admet facilement sa relation avec Remus. « Tu dois modérer tout ce flirt ou...ou les gens vont mal le comprendre. »

« Aw, ne sois pas comme ça, Moony. » Sirius attire Remus à lui, une main se posant sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre joue doucement avec ses cheveux. Remus ne comprend toujours pas comment Sirius peut être suggestif et doux en même temps, tout ça par un simple contact. « Tu devrais savoir que je ne supporte déjà pas de te partager avec quiconque. » Ses doigts bougent jusqu'à la nuque de Remus, jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux. « Ça m'a pris un long moment pour le comprendre, non ? Je ne peux pas te laisser partir aussi facilement. »

Remus rougit quand l'autre main de Sirius suit la courbe de ses fesses en un geste lent et se glisse ensuite sous sa chemise. Il jette un regard nerveux à leur porte d'entrée qui est toujours entrebâillée et espère que personne ne passera par là. Remus est extrêmement conscient de la proximité entre leurs visages. Leurs lèvres se frôlent déjà, presque en train de s'embrasser mais pas encore. Remus se demande quand il s'est transformé en cette pathétique gonzesse, dont les genoux faiblissent au simple regard de braise de Sirius. « Comprendre quoi ? »

Sirius roule des yeux et cogne gentiment son front contre celui de Remus. « Que je t'aime, pauvre idiot. »

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>GCSE : General Certificate of Secondary Education, traduit "brevet des collèges", c'est un examen qu'on passe à l'âge de 16 ans au Royaume-Uni.

**(2) **"Monsieur Lupin" et "Monsieur Potter", en français dans le texte. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, parler français est très "chic", pour un Britannique, voilà pourquoi je suis passée au vouvoiement.

**(3) **Le _fish and chips_ est un des plats les plus populaires de restauration rapide au Royaume-Uni, à emporter ou à consommer sur place, consistant en un poisson frit dans de la pâte ou de la chapelure, servi avec des frites. Pour vous donner une idée, c'est un peu la friterie du coin version britannique. (N.B. : Si certains Français ignorent ce qu'est une friterie, faîtes un tour dans le Nord de votre pays ou allez en Belgique, vous comprendrez très vite).

**(4)** Sait-on jamais que vous viviez sur une autre planète et ignoriez que _God Save The Queen_ est l'hymne national du Royaume-Uni.

**(5)** _"Et ils m'ont demandé comment je savais...que mon véritable amour, c'était toi..."_. Extrait de "Smoke Gets Through Your Eyes" de The Platters (version la plus connue), sortie en 1958. Les paroles ne sont pas exactement correctes étant donné que la fin est "my true love was true" et non pas "you"...

**(6)** "Second grade" = CE1 pour les Frenchies et pour mes compatriotes belges et mes amis Suisses et Québécois, 2e primaire. (Je persiste à dire que nous sommes plus logiques que les Français)

**(7)** VO : "Monsieur, what iz these feesh and cheeps? Is it cheekeen?'". Traduction : "Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce poisson et frites ? Est-ce que c'est du poulet ?" Et là vous avez Sorn qui s'amuse à mélanger la traduction de l'accent français dans le tome 4 de HP, un accent belge bien pourri (j'ai le droit de me moquer de mon pays, d'abord) et...un truc bizarre qui vient de nulle part. Chers amis français, je vous aime.

**J'ai recouru à certains anglicismes dans ce chapitre, j'en ai conscience et cela a été fait _sciemment_, et non par paresse de traduction. Tout simplement parce la fic se déroule au Royaume-Uni, que j'aime faire "couleur locale" et que, sérieusement, écrire "poisson-frites" au lieu de _fish and chips_ me tue.**

**J'ai enfin fini cette traduction (en moins d'un mois, sisi, on n'est pas le 29) ! \o/ Je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à bout de ces 22 pages x_x Traduction pas impec' mais je suis malade depuis une semaine donc on excuse mon cerveau en bouillie et la relecture bâclée. En espérant que vous avez aimé _The Pursuit to Slow Realisation_ autant que moi ! ;)**

**Sorn  
><strong>


End file.
